Vampires Vs Werewolves
by IcyKenlos
Summary: "Saving your mortal enemy is considered to be treachery, but falling in love with him is even worse and yet I can't help it. Even when we are at war, love can still bloom on the battlefield". James/Logan (Jagan). Kendall/Carlos (Kenlos)
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting.

We have been at war for who knows how long. No one knows when or why it started but we know that we despite each other no matter what. Vampires and Werewolves are mortal enemies since the beginning of time and it has become a law that we can't associate we any of their kind.

Vampires and Werewolves have live between humans since the beginning. We have associate with them for so long and we have become friends with them but others have chosen to hunt us down which cause us to keep ourselves hidden from them.

Vampires don't kill humans, we put them in a sleeping stage and we drink enough blood from them to satisfy our thirst after that we close their wound and leave them unconscious. We have the ability to turn into a bat or partially into one. We can run at super speed and we have super strength; the only other creature that can match a vampire is the werewolf.

I also "love" how the legend of vampire changed from century to century going from burning in the sun from sparkling. Ha. Humans, shouldn't they figure out that we were humans ones or at least our ancestors were. The sun doesn't kill us but it's annoying on the eyes. We do have weakness like garlic, and holy water. Garlic is an annoying stink for us while Holy Water doesn't kill us, but it will get us paralyzed for enough time for a hunter to make the kill.

Vampires also have laws and when you break one you have to be on trial. The severity of your punishment will depend on the law you broke. Death being the worse, of course. When a vampire escapes from trial it will be level: _Rogue Vampire_ and their punishment will death, since they may know enough secrets and its dangerous if those secrets ends in the wrongs hands.

If you haven't figure it out by now, I'm a vampire and my name is James Diamond. I have broken the biggest law of the vampires. I have associate myself with a werewolf and worse I have fallen in love with him too.

It all started over 500 years ago. I was hunting with my brother, Kendall Knight. We always make this competition to see who can find the first animal in the wild. As we run through the forest, I lost sight of Kendall. I stop on my track as to see if I could find him but nothing as I continue dashing through the forest, I saw him.

A few inches smaller than me but still my age, he seems to be running from something or someone and I could see he has an injured leg. As I made my way to him, I saw he was being followed by two vampires. I remember seeing these two vampires in a wanted poster. They wanted to kill humans and take over the world. They were sentenced to death but they escape and now they are level "Rogue".

They caught up to the kid and they started laughing as the kid tried to escape from them. One of them tried to reach for the kid but ended up gasping instead. When he looked down he saw my arm go through his chest and he screamed. His other friend tried to attack me, but I use the body of the guy I have impale as shield, which ended with his friend impaling him instead and killing him instantly. As I rip-off my arm from the now death guy, I made my way to the other guy and use my arm as blade to cut his head off as he watch in shock what he did to his friend before he realize that I kill him.

As I clean my arm from their blood in their clothes, I look at the afraid-looking kid sitting a few feet away.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked him but he just nodded.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you." I told him as I made my way to him.

"No, just leave" he told me.

"Why?" I asked him as I kneel before him.

I could see he was injured as I reach for his leg but before I could touch it. The smell hit me. He was a werewolf and I could see on his face that he knew that I have realized it too. He tried to make me leave or kill him if that was the option but I just said no.

I grab a few of the broken pieces of the death guys behind us and went to a near river to wash them. As I finish cleaning them I made my way back to where the guy was. He was trying to stand up with difficulty. I told him to sit down before he injured himself even more. As my voice reached him, he jumped back and I was able to catch him before he could hit the ground. I placed him back on the ground and use the wet pieces of clothes to clean his wound. After I saw it was clean enough, I took the long piece of clothes and tied it around his wound.

"Why? Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"It's the nice thing to do"

"But…" he started but I interrupted him.

"Hi, I'm James, James Diamond and you are?"

He sighed but answered. "I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell".

"Nice to meet you Logan."

"Same"

"So are you from here?"

"James… Why did you save me?"

"You know I asked you a question"

He rolled his eyes but smile. "Yes, I'm from here. Now you answered my question"

"Like I said it's the nice thing to do"

"But you know you can't do that, if they know about it your family and my family will killed us"

" So, I couldn't let them kill you neither. "

"Thanks"

"Your welcome. You know if this war wasn't happening, you will be a great person to hang with."

"Same here" Logan said with a smile.

"I'll see you around" I told him as I help him raised up.

"You know that's against the law"

"Then it will be our little secret"

"James, I know you must be a cool guy and all but it against the law"

"Thanks. I know I'm cool"

"Did you listen to anything I said?"

"Of course"

"What did I said?"

"That I'm cool"

"Ugh"

"So I'll see you around?"

"James…ugh… Fine" He said and I smile. As we said our good bye, I made my way through the forest and I found Kendall. He told me that he hasn't found anything to eat yet. As I was going to respond I felt someone watching us. I told Kendall that there are more people here that meet the eye and that is dangerous to stay here alone. He nodded and we decided to return home.

Our next meeting didn't happen after a few months later. We were at the battlefield countless bodies dying in front of our eyes. As I made my way toward a hill, I was been followed. I didn't realized until the person made his move to kill me. As I turn around I knew it was too late for me to block it but before I knew it the body fell dead. I saw Logan. He saved my life…

"Logan"

"Hey James, long time."

"Yeah it has been. Logan, you killed him?"

"Just returning a favor and you know couldn't let you die" He said with a smile that I returned back.

" You know that's against the law" I told him in mocking way and I started laughing.

"Shut up!"

I smiled at him as I gave him a thank you hug.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome."

The hug lasted longer than I expected and I couldn't stop starring at his eyes. Before I could realize it, my lips were press against his. His arms made their way toward my neck as the kiss got deeper. I press him more to my body as our little moans started to escape from our lips. My tongue made his way to his mouth and a moan escape our lips as our tongue twirl around. As I started to explore every inch of his mouth, our moans became louder and before we knew it the need for air was too much.

"James! That's…"

"I know, I know, it against the law"

"What? Well yeah, but I was going to said that was intense" Logan said with a blush.

I smiled at him and he smiled back before he returned his lips toward mines and we started to kiss. Our hands made their way under our clothes, as we touch every inch of skin and our lips move in perfect synch and our erection rub against each other.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting Part 2.**

There's has always been this war between two races, Vampire and Werewolves. When did it start? Who knows but there's always has been this hatred between them. Vampires and Werewolves can't socialize or they were punished and execute. That's had become a law between both of them.

And I ended up breaking it…

The legend of Werewolves is as old as the Vampires'. Werewolves are a type of magical creatures that are known for their ability to shift to wolf form when in the presence of full moon. They are known as being very loyal and bad tempered.

Werewolves are like dogs and insult commonly use by the Vampires but it's the easiest way to explain it. We have the purebred and the mutt. The Purebred Werewolf is the more powerful of the two and has an ability to control their transformation except on Full Moon night, while a mutt transforms every night no matter what moon is out. Their personalities are also difference Mutts behave and look more like dogs even in their human form; they also seem to lack the aggression and anger that purebreds have.

Another difference between Pure and Mutt Werewolf is the level of transformation. A mutt only has the first level which is a mid wolf transformation while a Purebred has it plus the full wolf transformation. While the full-wolf transformation is the most powerful of the transformation there a risk; they lose control and become more violent, aggressive and dangerous plus they lose a lot of their intelligence causing them to not difference between enemies and allies. Only a really skilled werewolf can control the animal instinct and keep control of the transformation.

Vampires are the only creature that can match speed and strength with a full wolf and they are only ones that can cancel a Werewolf's power. When a vampire bites a werewolf IN their werewolf stage, the werewolf is turn into wolf but when a werewolf scratches a vampire, the vampire will lose all their powers and they will be reverted to their true age. While that's one of the most powerful weaknesses of a werewolf and vampire, there are also other weaknesses like silver bullet. The silver bullet is the holy water for a werewolf. While it can't kill us instantly, it can paralyze us enough for a hunter to finish the job.

Now that you got a great understanding of the werewolf, I'll introduce myself. I'm Logan Mitchell, a werewolf, a purebred to be exact. I broke a sacred law when I fell in love with my savior, a vampire.

A few years ago, I was being chance by two vampires. The two vampires tried to kill me but I was able to block their attacks. When one of them tried to turn into a wolf, I reverted back to my human form so the effects wouldn't affect me but to my surprise, they were planning that. One of them grabs me by the hand and slams me to a tree. As I gasp for air I tried to stand up but then one of them grab me and slam me against another tree injuring my leg in the process. As they laugh, I tried to stand up and make a run for it. I know if a few people saw me they would have called me coward but I'm just not stupid. Two against one isn't a fair fight.

As I tried to run as fast I could with an injured leg, "Ugh! Where's Carlos when I need him?" I thought to myself until I fell and the guys caught to me.

They laugh and laugh. As I knew this was going to be the end when one of them reach for me. But then everything happen in a flash and the two guys fell dead onto the floor.

Standing there was a tall brunette. Hazel eyes that seem to look like two jewels. My heart was speeding up every second that pass and the more he got near me. I knew he was a vampire and my realization was that he was going to kill me ones he knows I'm a werewolf. I tried to get him to leave but he was so stubborn. And then I knew he realize what I was, but he didn't cared. He helped me with my injured leg and he wanted to hang out even when I told him it was against the law.

As we parted ways, I made my way back home. As I got closer to the house, Carlos found me. He saw my injured leg but before I could explain he dashes toward the forest the same way I came. As I enter the house, I was given first aid and few hours later I was as good as new. Carlos found me in my room and told me that he found two death bodies. He also told me that was following the scent of another vampire. He described the vampire as being tall and brunette and my heart was speeding fast. Did he injure James? But before I could ask, he told me that another blond vampire appeared and so he couldn't fight against him since it will be unfair.

As I relaxed, I was glad that neither of them injured themselves. I gave thanks to Carlos for caring but he should at least not be so pushy as to go fighting without any information. Carlos in the other hand just laugh and gave me a sarcastic "yeah, sure, I'll do it next time".

He's such a bonehead. I laughed with him as he told me of this new technique he was practicing.

As time pass, the more difficult it was to stop thinking about James. He was in every dream I have and he was there protecting me from every nightmare.

One day, Carlos and I were wake up early as a battle was going to start. They made team of two. I wish I was team up with Carlos but I got stuck with Ronald. Ronald is an annoying brat he thinks he's better than everyone, he always talks trash about everyone and I think everyone wishes he would just die.

Ronald has always been jealous of Carlos. Ronald ones tried to injured Carlos but his plan fail thanks to me. Now he hates both of us.

Well I really don't care what Ronald thinks of me because I have my amazing brother. While Carlos is kind of a bonehead, he is one of the most skilled werewolves ever. He has a big heart (the only thing tinting that heart is his hatred for vampires) and he's able to control his full wolf transformation perfectly. He is beloved by everyone and a lot of people have a crush on him but he never goes more than one date with them, always saying he never found that spark in them and that he's trying to find his true soul mate. Yeah that's my brother right there.

As they finished pairing us up. The battle began. Like always Ronald was pushing his luck and I didn't care if he gets killed. As I made my way through the battle field I saw him. James. I tried to follow him but Ronald got in my way.

Ronald tripped me and laughed as he said he was going to be the hero in this battle.

I stood up and saw he was going after James. I rushed toward the hill were James was, I could see Ronald aiming for the kill. Ronald jump at James and James was caught off guard, but before he could even touch James, my hand went through him. Ronald gasped went I slice him in half. He fell to the ground and dying shortly.

"Logan"

"Hey James, long time."

"Yeah it has been. Logan, you killed him?"

"Just returning a favor and you know couldn't let you die" I said with a smile that James returned back.

" You know that's against the law" He told me in mocking way and then he started laughing when I felt my face heat up.

"Shut up!" I told him in a playful way

He smiled at me and surprised me with a hug that I returned back.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome."

Our hug lasted longer than I expected but I didn't cared. I looked at his beautiful hazel eyes and before I knew it his lips were press against mines. I gasped and he took that opportunity to make his way to my mouth as our tongues swirl around. He pressed himself more and my arms made their way toward his neck deepening the kiss. Little moans started escaping our lips as the need for air became so strong.

"James! That's…"

"I know, I know, it's against the law"

"What? Well yeah, but I was going to said that was intense" I told him as I blush.

He smiled at me and then I connected our lips and our moans got deeper as our hands started to wonder under our clothes.

He broke the kiss as he started to kiss my neck. I moan so hard when he started to suck on it. I bucked my hips up and James moaned so hard that made me shiver. I raise my arms as he took my shirt off and started to kiss every inch of new expose skin. He took his shirt off and threw it to a random direction before our lips returned to each other's.

I started to kiss his neck and his tone muscles as he started to moan my name. I could feel his hand on my pants as he started to take them off. I jumped back breathing hard.

"James…We can't"

"What? Why not?"

"It's dangerous, what happen if someone see us?"

"Then let them watch?" He told me as he pulled me toward him and connected our lips.

I broke the kiss.

"James, you know what I mean. The werewolf/vampire laws"

James looked sad and he apologies.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that. I'm so sorry"

"Is okay…I guess I can control myself neither when I'm around you."

He smiled and then he went to pick up his shirt but before neither of us knew it I tackle him against a tree as I took possession of his mouth.

"Logan, what happen to the law thing?"

"What law thing?" I told his with a mischievous smile that he returned.

Our hands started to twist and turn as they explore each inch of skin, our tongues swirled around as they explore each other mouth and our hips could stop rubbing against each other. I discarded of my boots and James did with his shoes. My pants disappeared after them and I made James' pants disappeared with his underwear also.

I could see James in his full glory. I started to kiss every inch of his skin as I made my way down on him. He's started to moan as I stop to give his nipples a little suck and licks before continuing.

As I made my way toward his perfect member, I could feel myself blush. I looked at him and he was blushing also. I took his member in my hands before giving him a few strokes.

"LOGAN!" James moaned.

I smiled at him before giving it a lick and James grab the tree just to hold himself up. I gave it another lick this time started in his sack before reaching the head. James was a total mess. I could see it in his eyes, he was begging for more and his eyes were as dark as the night sky.

And then I took him completely. I buck my head up and down as James moaned my name. He grabbed my head and made me take more of him inside. I held his hips in place as I suck him. I stroke, suck and lick every inch of his member and I knew he was close. Gave him a few more sucks before he stop me. I look at him in shock but he raised me to his level before connecting our lips.

"Logan, I want to…"

"Please. Do it. I'm yours"

He smiled at my answer as he presses his lips to mine. I could feel his finger around my entrance and I realize they were already covered with saliva. One of his fingers made their way inside and I press my hips to James' making us moan. He pushed and pulled his finger a few times so I could grow accustom to it before he added a second one. I could feel spark all over my body as he started to pushed and pulled his finger inside of me.

"James" I moan.

He pulled his finger out and laid me on the floor. He gave me a peck on the lips before raising my hips up and he pressed his member at my entrance.

"JAMES!" I moan loud as I threw my head back. This was amazing, God, so much pleasure. He enter slowly as I fell accustom to his member. He kissed my neck as I continued moaning his name.  
Ones he was inside, he pulled back and pushed in and I became a mess. This was amazing. I connected our lips as he started to speed up.

"Faster James!" I begged him and he started to use his vampire speed.

He started to hit my sweet spot and I became I total mess. I held him tight to my body as he continued thrusting in me and our bodies quaked with pleasure. Before I knew it, I released and he soon released inside of me but we didn't want to stop as he continued thrusting in me at a faster pace.

"James! I love you! Fuck, yes, faster!"

"Logan! Fuck"

"James, I'm close again."

"I love you" He said before he connected our lips and we released ones again.

We stood there holding each other for awhile until our breathing returned to normal. He pulled his member out before giving me a passionate kiss.

We stood up and got clean up before putting our clothes on.

"Logan"

"Yes, James"

"I…ugh…love you. You may not believe me but this was the most amazing sex I ever had. I can't stop thinking about you since that day on the forest. I know what the law said but I don't care. I want you to be mine."

"James. I can't stop thinking about you either."

"So can we…ugh…you know"

"Date?"

"Um…yeah…if you want…"

"Sure"

"Wait…what? Did you said sure?"

"Yes." I told him with a smile that he returned

He made his way toward me and connected our lips.

"I love you and I don't care who knows"

"James"

"I know is against the law but if I have to run away to be with you. I'll do it. I want to spend my eternity loving you than not seeing you"

I melted at his words and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Maybe if we could stop this war just maybe we could be together" I told him.

"So what does this make us?"

"Secret lovers?"

"Hahaha. So secret love, I'll see you tomorrow in the forest?"

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"Our first date, my dear Logie-Bear"

"Logie-Bear?!" I blushed at my new nickname.

"Well you were cute and fluffy when you kill that guy in your werewolf form"

"Shut up. I'm ferocious"

"Sure you are" James said sarcastically.

I pouted.

"You know you are the cutest little werewolf I ever seen"

"And you are the most hard headed vampire I ever known"

"You love it" He said with a smile.

"Yeah I do." I said before connecting our lips.

We heard signals being played which means we have to return back. He gave me a quick kiss before we parted ways toward our families before someone could see us together. Ones I arrive, I could see many injured werewolves and Carlos with a pouty face. I asked him what happen and he said a blonde vampire kept matching his speed and strength and that he is really pissed.

Before I could ask him more about it, he asked me what happen to Ronald and I told him he was killed. Carlos started laughing and saying at least we came out winning something out of this which made me slapped him in the back of the head before he started laughing even more.

I sat next to him, and I thought of what he said. A vampire that can match him in speed and strength. Carlos is one of the most skilled werewolves ever. This is bad.

* * *

**As you may figure out, the werewolves and the vampires are based on Juliet and Mason from Wizards of Waverly Place.  
My reason for it, it's because I like the way the were made in the series. They follow the old legends of vampire and werewolf.  
I also added a few twist to them but they will be known as the story progressed.  
Each Chapter will be in the point of view of the characters.  
Next Chapters of the series are:  
Chapter 3: First Date  
Chapter 4: Enter Part 1: Kendall  
Chapter 5: Enter Part 2: Carlos**

**Carlos and Kendall are only cameos until Chapter 4.**  
**Warning from Chapter 4 and on everything will be more M. Since the language will become more explicit.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Kendall Vs Carlos

**Chapter 3: Kendall Vs Carlos**

Life is a mysterious thing. Sometimes it can be a pain and other times it can be wonderful. It's full of surprises and mysteries and it does work in mysterious ways. My childhood is a mystery even to myself. I don't remember anything about it, well almost anything. I remember my mom. A wonderful, sweet person she was, but other than that nothing.

She died when I was young and when my baby sister was just a couple of weeks old. After that I went to live with my half brother, James Diamond, and from there everything happen.

Since I was little I have been called a prodigy. My skills have no match that even adults have difficulty on getting the upper hand in battle against me. I learned every fighting skill people taught me and I became the "jewel", the secret weapon of the vampire army.

In every battle, I was the secret weapons of the vampires. Ones I enter battle the only thing werewolves could do was retreat. I was unstoppable if I could say so myself.

Well that was what I believe until he came into my life. He was short in stature but powerful enough to take any vampire that was on his way. He could match any vampire yet he was in his "human form". I hate to say it but impressive.

Well my name is Kendall Knight. I'm the most skillful vampire of my generation and the vampire that knows every law by heart. Yet I don't care. My brother fell in love with a werewolf and I accepted their relationship but at the same time that came with a risk. I have to be in a group with Carlos Garcia. The most annoying, frustrating, idiotic person I have ever met. He always have to argued with me about everything I say and no matter what he needs to have the final word and… yet… I fell… for him… Don't judge me! He's still annoying and I would have kill him if it wasn't for those cute brown eyes and that beautiful smile that seems to brighten the room and um…I don't want anyone to find out I lo-LIKE Carlos. Just forget it. OK? No one can find out. I can't give another reason for people to don't take me seriously or for that wolf to have that much "power" against me. Forget everything. Let's just get back to the story.

Well where was I… Today was a normal day like no other. We were called for battle and that what I'm here for. As the battle began, I lost James on the battle field as I tried to look for him. I came face to face with the dog. Still fighting in his human form and beating every vampire that came his way. What pathetic losers they were. Making us look bad losing to this mutt.

As he finished slamming another vampire to the ground, he looked at me with a glare.

"You are next Blood Sucker!" He threatens.

"Ha. Why don't you go play with your chew toys, Mutt?"

"Don't worry. I'll make you one myself, asshole!"

"Bring it, bitch"

As we dash toward each other, he tried to grab my fist but before he realize it I stop on my heels and kick him to the side. He landed a few feet away but he stood up like nothing happen. This wolf is something else. I know I kick him with enough force to do some serious internal damage.

No problem. I'll do more than that.

"Lucky shot" He said. "Now let's get serious"

He was coming at high speed. I made my way toward him before he threw a punch. I was able to block it but before I realize it he kick me on the face. I fell on the ground a few feet away from him. He kicked me, but how? He shouldn't be able to land a hand on me.

"Done. Now let's see who's going to be next pathetic vampire to challenge me." I heard him said before I stood up.

His eyes widen as he realizes I was still alive.

"How? You should be death right now!"

I crack my neck before saying "You hit like a girl or wait my sister hits harder than you"

His face became red with anger before we both dash toward each other. Crashing punches and kicks were made. The ground started shaking like an earthquake was happening. I threw a punch at him, he blocks it, he tried to punch me, I block it. It was like fighting a mirror. You reflection always block you.

We threw a punch at the same time and we grab it with our other hand. I look him straight in the eye before I pull him closer.

"Aren't you an impressive mutt?"

"Those are nice words coming from you but don't worry I'll make your death as painful as I can before I rip off your head."

I smirked at him.

"You are all bark and no bite" I told him before I gave him a kiss on the nose.

His eye widen in shock and more when I took that opportunity to slam him to the ground.

"Why don't you do a trick for me like lay down? If you do I'll give you a dog biscuit."

His eyes became dagger as he stood up and wolf up.

Hmm, so he can wolf up at command which means he's a purebred.

"Aaaw the dog wants to continue playing?"

"I'll kill you, you bastard"

"Bring it bitch!"

Our punches and kicks became more serious but yet it was like fighting a reflection. No matter how much power we put into them, we still match each other.

The ground started cracking under our feet as the battle continue and no matter how many punches I threw he always block them and the same was happening to him. It was like we could read each other mind. No matter what we do, we couldn't land a punch on each other.

I did a back flip before one of his punches could touch me. He ended punching the ground causing a crater to appear. As he pulled his fist from the ground, I tried to land a kick on him which end up making another crater next to him as he dodge it. I could see everyone staring us. All in shock seeing how the perfect jewel of the vampire met his match but it seems I not the only "jewel" as werewolves were standing in shock also.

"Why don't you fucking die?" We said in perfect synch.

"How about I teach you a trick or two?"

"What can a dumb blond teach me?"

"I'll teach you how to lay down… forever!"

As our punches met their match a signal was heard. We jumped back still staring at each other as we saw vampires and werewolves retreating back with some caring injured people.

He turned back to his human form before he said: "This isn't over"

"Don't worry I'll play with you another time mutt."

"Haha! The next time meeting you will be our last one."

"Don't worry I'll be nice. I'll make your death fast and painless"

He showed me the middle finger before he dashed away. I gave him a one last look before I retreated.

As I returned to the hideout, people were asking what happen out there and I told them to shut the hell up. They continue asking and making fun of me until I broke someone's jaw. As I made my way back home, James caught up to me.

"Hey! Why are you mad?"

"Well first you disappear on me and then I met this annoying, asshole werewolf."

"I heard. I can't believe someone can match you."

"He can't match me!"

"Hey calm down bro"

"Pfff, fine. Why are you so sweaty and your clothes are dry?"

James' face became scarlet red for a few second before he changed the subject, Weirdo.

"So tell me about this werewolf"

"Ugh!"

"Come on! I want to know!"

"Fine. He looks like his my age; he has black hair and brown eyes. He's about 5'6'' in height and kind of muscular. He has a beauty mark on the left side of his chin. He's a purebred. What are you smiling about?"

"You know too much about this guy." James said rolling his eyes.

I punch him on the arm before I continue walking and when I remember I gave the dog a kiss on the nose. Oh God my breath is going to smell like dog's breath for months.

"Hey I was just kidding?"

"I have to get training. I'm not going to let a dog beat me"

"Hey! It was one battle. Go and take a shower and relax for today. I'll do the same."

"Hmm. I'll think about it. What are you going to do tomorrow? We can train together"

"I can't…I have plans"

"What kind of plans?"

"You know plans. Oh hey. We are here!" James said before he opened the door to the house and made his way to the shower. I heard the shower turn on as I made my way to the kitchen.

"I heard you lost today"

"Katie! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry big brother, so tell me! Did you get your butt kick"

"I didn't get my butt kick. This werewolf was just a match to my speed, skill and strength."

"Wow! Do you think you'll fight him again soon?"

"If I do, it will be his last."

"Why? He's going to kick your butt again"

"He didn't kick my butt the first time"

"I'm just kidding."

"I swear you and James are a perfect copy of each other"

"Hey! That's not true. I'm way smarter than he is."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" James yelled from the bathroom making us both laughed.

James came out of the shower a few minutes later and I made my way to the bathroom. I took my clothes off and cut on the shower as I led the water hit my skin.

The more I tried to keep my mind of this mutt, the more I think about him. How can a werewolf match me? I'm the most skillful of all vampires in the village. I crack my fist before I threw one but before they could hit the wall, James' voice caught me off guard.

"Don't you dare break anything in there Kendall!"

"I wasn't…going to…"

"You are a terrible liar" Katie said.

"How do you guys know I was going to punch the wall?"  
"We didn't until now and beside you make most of your thinking in the shower" Katie replied and then I heard them laughed.

"Haters"

And they started laughing even more. They are so annoying but they are family. As I finish with my shower, I made my way to my room. I close the door and let the towel drop to the floor as I pick up ne clean underwear and tank top. I sat down on my bed and started thinking. This day has been such an annoying one. I wonder why James can't hang out tomorrow. What plans does he have?

The door opened revealing James.

"Hey bro wants something to eat? We have dinner ready."

"Um sure I'm hungry"

"Cool come let's get something."

As we made our way down stair and to the kitchen, I asked James about his plans but like always he kept changing the subject. They must be really important if he doesn't want me to know about them. Don't worry James. Tomorrow I'll figure out your plans. I'll let them slide for now. As we finish eating I made my way to my bed after brushing my teeth. As I continue to think of all the things that happened today, sleep took over and I went to the dream world.

* * *

Waaazzzaa! I'm Carlos Garcia and I'm a werewolf. Cool, right? I know! Okay, let me see what else I can tell you about myself. Well my parents die when I was a baby and I was adopted by Logan's family. My new family noticed I was skillful in fighting and they trained me. I became a secret weapon and one of the few werewolves to be able to control their full wolf transformation.

My skills were so advances, that in my "human form" I was able to match any vampire I came face to face with. I'm really fun and loving when you get to know me, but most people in the village sees me as only a weapon. Logan said a lot of people have a crush on me but I just don't feel that way about them. I like someone that speaks their mind. No someone that pretend to be somebody he's not. I like someone that can challenge me. Well who knows, maybe I'll find that special someone someday.

Anyways, there's always has been a law that Vampires and Werewolves couldn't socialize and Logan broke it. Of all people, right? Who knew he was so "bad". Well I was mad at them because I knew what the results were if they were discovered but I accepted them and I became really good friends with Logan's boyfriend, James. The bad part is that James' brother is this annoying, frustrating vampire called Kendall. Ugh he so fucking annoying. He always has to have the last word on everything. I want to punch that cute face…I didn't mean cute… I meant adorable…no wait! Ugh! Fine I kind of…like…him…

But he's so annoying and we can't stop fighting. You guys better not tell anyone, not even Logan. Ugh! If he finds out I'm in love...I MEAN LIKE NOT LOVE! L-I-K-E! I don't love Kendall! I don't even like him! Just forget everything I just wrote and don't tell anyone or I'll be the laughingstock of the whole village. I'm a werewolf I was born to hate Vampires but Logan fell in love with James so maybe ugh…Life's a pain in the ass.

I remember were everything started. It was one night; Logan came with an injured leg. I rush toward him before the smell hit me. The smell of a Vampire! I remember Logan calling me back but I didn't listen as I made my way toward the forest. As I follow Logan's scent I came face to face with two death bodies. I was so proud of my little nerd until I found another scent leaving the area. As I follow it, I found out it came from another vampire, a tall brunette one. As I hide between the trees to make my mood and finish his life for injuring my brother, another one appear. This one was blonde and tall. The two started talking about food? Before the tall brunette told Blondie that there are more people here. Fuck! He knew I was here. Then the two decide it to go home before I could do anything. Well I just head back home.

That wasn't the last time I met Blondie. We met in battle a few months later. It was so annoying. His skills were equal to mines. No matter how much I tried, he always blocks me. The good thing was that I was as annoying to him as he was to me.

But them he kissed my nose. That really caught me off guard and them he slams me against the ground. I swear that was cheating. But when I get all serious mode on him the battle has to stop. Stupid signals. I swear why do they want us to fight for a few hours? I could have beaten him but no he just have to kiss my nose. Ugh.

After I return back I saw everyone getting first aid and I just saw there. Stupid vampire. Logan came a few minutes later all sweaty but he was on battle so that's rational. I wonder why his clothes are dry but he's so sweaty? Well I don't to ask because he will just lecture me and I'm in not mode for that.

"Hey! What's with the pouty face?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me"

"Well I was on the battlefield and this blonde vampire was equal to me."

"Well vampires and werewolves are kind of counterpart and you know they are equal to us in strength"  
"I know that but he was equal to me. Hello, best werewolf here!"

Logan shook his head. "Okay so he's equal to you?"

"Equal! No matter how much strength I put into my attack he could block them."

"Wow. I never thought you will find a match."

"I know! Hey what happen to booger"

"Ronald? He died"

"HAHAHAHA! Finally! At least something good came out of this"

Logan shook his head and then he hits me. "Don't laugh. It's tragic"

"Sure it is" I said sarcastic.

Logan sat down next to me in his thinking face before I returned him from his own world to Earth.

"Hey! Earth to Logan!"

"What happen?"

"You kind of space out."

"Sorry I was thinking."

"About?"

"The vampire you were talking about."

"Ugh! Why did you have to remind me?"

"Hey you asked"

"You didn't have to answer"

"if I didn't you will have continue bothering me."

"…Fine. So what are you doing tomorrow? We can go practice our skills. I'll let you win for ones."

"Jerk!"

"Hahaha!"

"Sorry Los, I kind of made plans."

"About?"

"I can't said."

"Why not?"

"Because it's kind of my secret."

"You can tell me. I'll keep a secret."

"Sorry Los. Come on let's go home."

The rest of the evening was weird. No matter what I do to get information out of him it didn't work. And I know he's not planning for my birthday since mines is in a few months. He went to bed early which means he was going to wake up early. After taking a shower I went to bed. Don't worry Logan I'll know your secret very soon.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I woke really early the next morning. I heard someone at the kitchen as I made my way down the stairs. It was James. He was getting a basket for a picnic? Some James has a date. Why did he have to hide that from me? I would have understood. I think. Oh well. I continue to spy on him until Katie's door was open and James rushed to hide everything. When I knew he was finish, I made my way toward the kitchen like I was waking up.

"Hey Bro! Morning."

"Morning James" I yawned. "So what are you awake so early?"

"Oh you know getting an early start in the world."

"Cool! So we can't hang out today?"

"No sorry. I have plans in a few hours. Hmm it's getting late I'll have to go and shop for a few things."

"Okay. I'll see you later then" I said as James walks pass me and out the door.

"Where is James going?" Katie asked.

"To buy some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Don't know bay sister, but I'll find out." I said as rushed to my room and I changed clothes.

After I finish getting ready I made my way toward the door. I said good bye to Katie as she sat down eating breakfast. I ran around the village until I saw James coming out of a building. Ugh! James, why the fuck do you have to be so secretive with your own family?

Well at least I know he bought chocolates and flowers. So this is a date. After I followed James for about two hours he made his way back home. Ones he was in the front yard he hid the presents for his date behind a bush before he entered the house. After I waited outside for a few minutes, I made my way in. Katie was ready to go hang with some friends and James was taking a shower.

After I heard the shower stop and James came out of the bathroom. I took a shower myself and got ready to follow him. I know he has a date and should have stop a long time ago but the reason I haven't is because he didn't want to tell me about his date. Why he being so secretive? He are brother, we share things.

I pretended to have some plans myself and left the house early to give James some privacy. After a few minutes, I saw him getting the stuff he hid and putted them in the basket before dashing up to the forest.

As James rush through the forest I followed him. I kept my distance so he couldn't detect me but also so I couldn't lose sight of him.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I woke up around 10am. Oh great. I was supposed to wake up early. Not late. Stupid body. As I got out of bed I heard noise coming from down stairs. I made my way toward the living room seeing Logan.

"Morning buddy!"

"Hey Los!"

"What are you doing today?"

"Oh you know my plans"

"Oh right I forgot."

"It's okay. Well is getting late. I'll have to go get ready. I made some breakfast for you. It's in the kitchen."

"Thanks buddy" I told him as he made his way upstairs. I ate breakfast as I could without having Logan lecture me about hiccups. As I heard the bathroom door open, I knew Logan was almost ready. I finish my juice and made my way to the shower to get ready on the date. As I got ready I heard the front door open. Oh men. I'm getting late. I put pants on and I forgot about a shirt but whatever. Now people can see my sexy body. I followed Logan toward the forest as he made his way. I kept my distance but then he wolf up and started to speed up. I wolf up too and I was able to catch up to him. I made my to the top of a tree so he couldn't see me but my eyes widen as I realize who Logan was meeting up with.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I spend a few minutes looking at James putting the blanket on the floor and making this romantic date. As I made my decision to return back and leave James to wait for his date. A werewolf appeared. I was going to protect James until James called him Logan?

"Hey Logan!" James said.

The werewolf returned to his human form before saying "Hi James!"

"I miss you" James said.

"I miss you too" Loan responded.

Did you guys hear that? That was my gag reflex acting up. Oh gross. James was socializing with a werewolf. If they find out he will be killed. I have to stop him.

As James and Logan hugged and went about to kiss, they heard a tree branch break. Their eyes widen as I reveal myself.  
"Kendall!" James said.  
"James, how dare you betray your own kind?"

"Kendall let me explain, please."

"What to explain, you are socializing with the enemy. You know what they will do if they find out"

"Kendall please"

"I'm sorry James but this for your own good. I'll have to kill the dog"

"I won't let you hurt him, Kendall!"

"Them so be it. I'll have to fight you too" As those words left my mouth, we heard something land on the ground as the guys turn around we came face to face with the annoying dog.

Why is he shirtless? Doesn't he own a shirt or something? But the biggest question why he is here? Those it means that they plan on killing James? No matter I'll take them both ones and for all.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

As Logan and the vampire were about to kiss, a tree branch was heard. My eyes widen when I saw who it was that stupid evil centric, annoying vampire. (Logan will be so proud of me. I'm using big words now).

As he threatens to kill Logan I made my jump of the tree and landed a few feet away from Logan and the brunette vampire. Their eyes widen as they saw me.

"Carlos" Logan said but ignored him.

"I shouldn't have known this was a trap" the blond vampire said.

"Kendall please let me explain" the brunette vampire responded.

"Carlos! Listen"

"No Logan you listen, how dare you betray your own family?"

"Carlos let James and I explain. Please"

"Sorry Logan but no. I'll kill both vampires right here and now"

"That a big talk coming from a little mutt" Kendall told me.

"Fancy meeting you here, ready for round 2 bitch?"

"Bring it!"

I wolf up and made my way toward him in high speed. He was dashing at me with the same speed but before we could land a punch on each other; we were pinned down on the ground. I could see James holding Kendall which means Logan was holding me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" James and Logan screamed at us.

"What wrong with me? What wrong with you? How dare you betray our family, James?" Kendall said.

"Logan! Get off! How dare you become friends with the enemy?"

"Carlos shut up and listen please!"

"No get off so I can rip off Blondie's head off"

"Bring it asshole; I'll kill you before you can get the chance"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" James screamed.

We stay quiet for awhile until I return to my human form and I spoke. "Logan, why? Why did you become friend with vampires?"

"Carlos. Look its complicated okay. James save my life ones and…"

"BULLSHIT!" Kendall screamed. "He wouldn't do that"

"Kendall, I did." James replied and Kendall's eyes widen in shock.

Logan continued telling the story: "I was chance by two vampires and James saved me. After that I couldn't stop think about him."

"Neither could I" James added and Logan smiled. Gross.

"Carlos remembered when you found me?" I nodded. "You dashed to the woods without letting me explained and... "

"So you were the guy I send watching me and Kendall on the wood all those months back" James replied and I nodded.

"Look guys," James started. "I save Logan but he save me too from a werewolf"

My eyes widen and I could see Logan bitten his lower lip.

"You killed booger?" I asked and Logan nodded. I could hear Kendall given a soft laugh.

"Booger? That's his name?" Kendall asked.

"No, his name is Ronald and yes I kill him and beside he was annoying. You even said so Carlos and you were glad he was dead."

"Yeah but I thought he was kill as hero not by his own kind"

"I'm sorry Carlos but he was going to hurt James and I just couldn't lose him"

I could see James smiled at that and Kendall was just as confused as me.

"Please guys just accept our relationship"

"So what the heck are you guys?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, Logan is my boyfriend." James responded and my eyes widen the same time Kendall did.

We stood there in silent until Kendall spoke again. "Are you guys serious?"

They both nodded.

"We have kiss, make out and a few extra things."

"EEEW. GROSS!" Kendall and I said.

"So are you guys going to keep our relationship secret please?" Logan asked and I could see Kendall making faces before he just nodded.

"I'll keep a secret but I don't know about big mouth over there." Kendall said.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't worry guys I'll keep it a secret." I responded to them.

"Thanks guys!" Both of them said before letting us up.

After me and Kendall were standing up, Logan and James introduce us.

"Carlos, this is James, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He responded.

"Kendall, meet my boyfriend, Logan." James said.

"Nice to meet you Kendall." Logan said.

"The pleasure is all mines." Kendall said.

"Well I guess you guys have to meet too." James said. "Carlos this is my brother Kendall."

"And Kendall this is my brother Carlos." Logan said.

"I hate you!" Kendall started.

"I hate you more!" I told him.

"Guys, can you please try to be friends?" James asked and we look at each other before we said "No!"

"Well you guys have to be friends." Logan said.

"No we don't!" Kendall and I said.

"I hope you get hit by a car!" I started.

"I hope you fall of a cliff!"

"I hope you grow bald!"

"I hope they cancel Oprah!"

"What?"

"I saw it on TV ones."

"Why can you just die?"

"Why can you just learn to shut up?"

"Why can you guys get along?" James asked and we shrugged.

"Well you guys, James and I were about to start our date so if you guys can go, it will be really appreciate it."

"And leave you along with a vampire no way, I'm staying."

"Same here! I'm not letting my brother alone."

Both, Logan and James, groaned at our respond but they decide to let us stay if we stop fighting. It was kind of boring sitting away from James and Logan. I sat down next to a tree while Kendall sat across from me with Logan and James in the middle.

As time pass I grew tired of Logan and James' couple talk and I saw Kendall staring at me. I glare at him but he just smiled and winked…at me? He gave a little laugh as my face started to heat up. I look away from him and started starring at something else. After a few minutes pass I look at James and Logan who were in a make out section. I rolled my eyes and they came in contact with Kendall's. Kendall just gave me a small smile and another wink. I felt my face heat up again. Why does he keep doing this? And why the heck does my face keep heating up? I looked at Kendall one last time and he just gave me another wink before he closed his eyes. Kendall is such a fucking asshole.

* * *

**Well here it is. Kendall and Carlos joined the cast.  
They were suppose to join next chapter but i decide to fuse Chapter 3-4 and 5 into one.  
Since Chapter 3 was going to be kind of boring and short so I changed it and made it into Kendall's and Carlos's POV  
Plus Like I said ones Kendall and Carlos joined the story everything will become more "M".  
Just wait until their feeling start evolving. Wooh things are going to get heat up.**


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe

**Chapter 4: Kendall Vs Carlos Part 2: Friend or Foe.**

Kendall here! In the previous chapter you guys saw how me and the dog met and also how we found out about James and Logan relationship.

Then let's see what happen next. Go!

* * *

While Logan and James were devouring each other mouths (GROSS), the dog and I were having a stare contest. I smirked at him. I just love how I can make him gets so frustrated. Ooh he's annoy now. Let's annoy him even more.

I thought as I winked at him. Wow… he's so red. Oh my God! He looks like a tomato. Hahaha. Oh this is going to be so much fun. Oh, he broke our eye contact. Now he's looking at the ground.

I sighed as I could hear James and Logan talking in a couple voices. Juck disgusting! As I roll my eyes at them they came in contact with the wolf. I smirked at him before giving him a wink. Hahaha this is so much fun, who knew teasing could be this much fun. Aaaw he's so red. It's kind of cute. Oh gross I can't believe I just thought that.

I gave him another wink before I just close my eyes and rested my head against the tree. After a few minutes, I opened one eye to see what was he doing and he was still red but kind of piss. Hahaha. I'm not going to kill this wolf; he's too much fun to mess with.

I saw James and Logan finishing their date and I stood up.

"Thanks for a wonderful date Logan." I heard James said.

"It was a lot of fun. Thank you. I think I never laugh that hard." Logan said and really laughed? They only thing they did was devoured each other's mouth. It's a miracle they are still breathing.

"Hey Carlos, come on let's go home." I heard Logan called the dog.

I noticed he was still staring at me with a glare before he sighed and stood up and made his way toward Logan.

I made my way toward James.

"It was nice meeting you Kendall." Logan said.

"The pleasure was all mines." I said shaking his hand.

"I'll see you around Carlos." James said and Carlos nodded and smiled before giving him a hand shake.

Logan and James looked at us as we stare at each other.

"I hate you!" We both said.

Logan and James sighted and said their last goodbye before they made their way home. The dog and I stood there for a few seconds staring at each other before he gave me a wink and a smile as he dashed away after Logan.

I stood there for a few extra seconds, taking everything in as I felt my face heat up. So the dog wants to play that way; fine let's play that way.

As I dashed my way back home, I met with James half way there.

"So are you going to tell Katie?"

"Ugh. Do I have too?"

"You know how she is."

"I know. I'll have to tell her then."

"Good Luck with that. Hahahaha."

We reached the house and made out way to find Katie who was sitting in the living room.

"Hey. How was the date?" Katie smiled and asked James.

"It was fine." James said.

"Are you going to give me any detail?" Katie asked and I smirked.

"Come on James. Give her so details." I told him and Katie looked at me confused before putting her focus on James.

"Fine! But you can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, promise? Swear if you have to."

"I swear James." Katie responded.

"Well I'm…dating a werewolf."

"No way!" Katie said in shock.

"Please Katie, don't tell anyone!" James said.

Katie look between us before she asked me if I knew this.

I nodded and told her: "Now Katie, tell him this is wrong and a dishonor."

Katie looked at me and asked me: "Why? James found love. You can choose who you fall in love with, Kendall."

I sighed. God even my own blood betrays me. I pouted and sat down in the sofa across from them.

"He must hate your date." Katie told James.

"He doesn't hate my Logan. He hates Logan's brother. Remember a few days ago, he was mad because a werewolf was matching his strength and speed."

Katie nodded.

"Well it seems Logan has a brother named Carlos and he was the one that was beating Kendall or at least matching him."

"Wow."

"I know. So are you okay with your big brother dating a werewolf?" James asked her.

"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I be? If you really like this Logan guy, then why would I stop you from dating him?" Katie told him and James smile.

"I should have taken you to meet him than Kendall appearing there." Umm. Hurtful.

"Beside if you guys can become more than friends this mean that we could stop this war ones and for all."

"Yeah. Logan and I were planning doing something like that. You know do some research and stuff."

"Don't give up! Forget about those idiots the thing that matter is you and Logan. So are you guys going out anytime soon?" Katie said.

"Um hello! I'm sitting in front of you guys. I'm still in the room." I told them before they both mouthed a sorry before James nodded at Katie question.

"Great! Then we just have to find information about the war and what caused it. I'm on it. I'll research the books and tried to get info to see where this war started and everything."

"Thanks Katie."

"You're welcome James and you" Katie said getting my attention. "You better don't mess this up."

"What? I won't, I promise."

* * *

**2 Weeks Late**

"James. I'm sorry!" I told James as we made our way home..

"Now you cared?!" James asked.

"What? I always cared?" I said.

"NO YOU DON'T! If you did, you would just stop fighting and arguing with Carlos. If you did cared for me, you will have try to become his friends but it seems that you prefer to have enemies with the person I love than to tried to become friends with them."

"James, I'm…"

"I'm tired of your apologies Kendall. I'm done with you."

"James…"

"I'm done with you Kendall! Next time you decided to spy on someone, spy on your friends and not my personal life. I'm tired of you getting on my way. Just leave me alone!" James yelled at me making me flinch.

Then he made his way to his room. I tried to apologies ones again but he just slammed the door in my face.

I made my way back to the living room and I saw Katie. She has a "What the heck did you do?" look. I sighed and sat down next to her to explain what happen.

"Well you know me and the dog kind of started to fight again and kind of destroy their date… Again…"

"Kendall this is the fourth time you and Carlos ruined their second date."

"He started it."

"Listen! I don't care who started it, I want you to apologies to James. Now!"

"I tried but he doesn't want to speak to me. Now I kind of feel like a jerk."

"You are! A big one too, idiot." Katie said and I sighed.

"So what do you want me to do now?"

"Easy will make a second date for them."

"Fine but don't you think the dog should be helping us too since it was he fault too."

"I'll ready have it plan."Katie said as I look at her confused before she smiled.

She told me to follow her and to be quiet. We started to walk for awhile until she took me to some part of the town that were very old and unused.

"Here it is!"

"What is that?"

"A secret passage way that I found a few weeks ago."

"Where does it goes?"

"You'll find out very soon."

"Now put this on." She said giving me something that smelled like wet dog.

"What is that?"

"What do you think it is? Is clothes Kendall."

"I know that. So where are we going?"

"Be quiet."

Girls, I swear.

We walked for awhile until we saw the exit of the tunnel. It was cover with something until Katie opened it.

"Where are we?"

"Stay closes and don't talk to anyone." She told me as we walk through some kind of village. Similar to our but for some reason different. I saw many people walking around and they look kind of familiar but where have I see them before?

We walk for a while until I freeze when I heard his voice.

"Logan! Come on, I said I was sorry."

"Look Carlos. I'm not mad, I just want some time alone, please." Logan said as he continued walking. Carlos stood there for awhile looking sad and hurt.

"It's that Carlos?"

I nodded before I asked her "Katie, where are we?"

"We are in the village of the Werewolves. That secret passage used to connect the two villages but it was abandoned. I found it and use it to find information between the villages. Come on I'll tell you more after we get Carlos."

Carlos was walking away until Katie called him. I gulped as I saw people watching us but they continued walking like nothing.

"Hi. Did you call me?" Carlos asked as he made his way toward us.

"Yes." Katie said.

"Have we met before?" Carlos asked.

"No, but I need to ask you for a favor?"

"I'm sorry, I will love to help you but I can't talk right now. I'm having some family issues." Carlos said making his way back until.

"Dog" I called him and he stopped. Carlos turned around looking at us in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked me.

But before I could answer Katie step in.

"Look Carlos, I'm James and Kendall's little sister, Katie. I need to ask you something really important."

Carlos glared at me before he gave his focus on Katie.

"Talk."

"Don't speak to my sister like that."

"Kendall shut up!"

"Hahaha!" Carlos laughed. "Okay tell me what it is."

"I want you to help us make a perfect date for James and Logan."

"Why should I help you?" Carlos said.

"Because you cared for Logan and it was our fault that we ruined their dates." I responded.

Carlos looked puzzle for awhile until he stare where Logan when to and his look changed to one of sadness and then he nodded.

Katie smiled and took us back to the secret passage revealing a secret meeting room.

"Where is this?" Carlos asked.

"It's some kind of passage and meeting room between our villages. It seems our villages were one before but for some reason it goes divided ever since.

"Do you believe the war is the caused?" Carlos asked and Katie nodded.

"I already asked our dad about the war and he shushed me and told me that it doesn't matter the reason for the war. He's hiding something and I want to find out what it is."

"Your dad?" Carlos asked.

"Our dad is the ruler of the vampire world to put it like that. So I bet he knows about the war."

"You?!" Carlos said, "Are the prince and princess of the vampire world?"

We both nodded.

"Hahahaha. James and Logan have more in common that I thought."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Logan's family is royal, in other words he's a prince."

"That's amazing! If Logan and James get married and become the rulers of the Vampire and Werewolf world we can stop this war in seconds."

"Don't forget father is not going to let James become a King for a few more centuries so that plan is on hold."

"Yeah I know but we have that as backup plan for now. So that means the original plan is on. We have to fine information about the villages and this war."

"There's something else." Carlos said causing us to look at him, "If their relationship is discover, they will be execute even if they have royal blood. Only a king or queen can escape that punishment."

I saw Katie's eyes open wide as mine did the same.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked him.

"It was something Logan told me a few days ago. I asked him to make James his "prince consort" and he told me of the rule. In other words, Logan's father can execute Logan, if he finds a reason to do so."

"Katie…" I look at her before she sighed.

"We can't give up right now. We have to consider everything and we have to plan ahead."

Carlos and I nodded at her statement before she said: "Carlos, Kendall, you guys know James and Logan better than anyone try to plan their date with their favorite food and everything else."

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to the library and try to find more information. I'll be back soon. " Katie said leaving the secret room.

I look at Carlos as he looks at me.

* * *

**One hour later**

"What happened?" Katie asked as she entered the room.

"I can't work with him." Carlos shouted.

"He's an idiot." I shouted back.

"Moron!"

"Asshole!"

"Shut up!" Katie yelled.

"Kendall to the corner now!" To the corner? What am I four?

"Hahaha!" Carlos laughed that asshole.

I heard Katie asking him a few questions before she send him to the other corner. Ha! Take that asshole.

She called me and then asked me some questions before she called Carlos back.

"So did you learn that he's an idiot?" I asked.

"Or that your brother is an asshole?" Carlos asked.

"Hahaha. You guys are both idiots."

"What?" We both asked in synch.

"I asked you guys the same questions and both of you gave me the same answers. I don't know what's your problem is with each other. You guys are so similar."

We look at each other for awhile in shock until Katie put a book on the table.

"Look what I found. It's about a castle."

"A castle?" Carlos asked.

"Yes a castle."

"What's so important about it?" I asked.

"For ones, it's mentioned in both history books of the vampire's library as well as the werewolf's one. There's no location but I have calculated where it may be."

"So you want us to go find this castle?"

"Yes I want you two and James and Logan to go find this castle because in it we may find the information we need to stop this war."

"What about you?" Carlos asked her.

"I'll stay here and cover for you guys and if things gets wrong I'll send you guys messages to keep you alert. We need to keep investigating for more and more information."

"What do you think we are going find in this castle?"

"I don't know but we need to learn as much as we can and the best way is going outside of the towns since there's no information about the war here or if there's information here is locked. We may find clues outside. The older of both towns are keeping a secret and I want to know what is."

* * *

**Carlos's POV**

Yeah, my turn to tell the story! Okay where did you finish? Okay got it.

It has been a month or so since Katie brought me and Kendall together so we could create the perfect date for James and Logan.

"Hey blood sucker, do you know if James loves strawberries?"

"Yeah he would. Hey dog, what about we cover them in chocolate?"

"That's sound romantic enough. So sure." I said as put the strawberries on the table that we brought down here. As put the strawberries down I felt hands going around me to grab a strawberry before I slap them away.

"Don't eat the strawberries!" I said as I turned in his hands.

"Why not? I'm hungry."

"Those are for Logan and James."

"Their date is not today. We are still planning it and beside we can buy more." Kendall said and he has a point.

I sighed and pick a strawberry to give to the blood sucker.

"Aww are you going to feed it to me?" Kendall said, but before I could react he took a bite of it.

"Mmmm." Kendall hummed. "Those are some good strawberries."

"Hahaha. You are such a weirdo." I said before I was going to take a bite of the strawberry, but before I could Kendall took my hand and put it close to his face.

"My strawberry." He said with smile before eating the rest of the strawberry from my hand. I swear can't he just take it from my hand like a normal person.

I sighed and try to grab another one but he slapped my hand away.

"Those are for Logan and James." He said mocking me.

"Pfff. I want one." I said before I tried again but Kendall slapped my hands away before he grabbed one.

"None for you." He told me and I just glare at him, while he just smiled.

I sighed and try to make my way to find more ideas on what we could do for James and Logan's date before Kendall held me in place.

"Said Aaah." Kendall said.

"What?"

"Said Aaah." He said again showing me a strawberry.

I chuckled before I opened my mouth and he feed me the strawberry.

"Good dog" He said patting me.

"Asshole." I said and he just chuckled.

"Hahaha! Come on! We have to prepare our bags." He said as he picked two bags.

I nodded as I pick one from him and we started to add some clothes.

"Aaaw! Look at this. Isn't it cute?" I look at him in shock as I notice he has my underwear in his hand.

"Give me that!"

"But it has little baseballs around it!"

"Give me that!" I told him before I tackle him as we rolled around the floor.

"Hahaha! Here you go." He said with a little chuckle. "You are such a puppy."

"Shut up!"

Kendall smiled and gave me a kiss on the nose. "You are such a puppy." He said before he gave me a wink.

I felt my face heat up as I look at him.

"You are so much fun to tease." He said before making his way back to the bags.

This asshole is such an annoying, stupid idiot. He wants to tease I'll give him a tease.

I made my way toward him and noticed his underwear. I grab them before he could.

"Okay, okay. Come on give them back." Kendall said.

I smiled but said no.

"Come on! Give them back!" He told me as I started to open them and started to make funny faces.

He's face became so red and I smiled. I grab his shirt and pulled his face close to mines before I gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Two can play this game blood sucker."

"To bad I'm the one that always win."

"Keep dreaming." I told him before we both chuckled.

* * *

**Kendall's Pov**

It has been two months since James and I have that "fight". I have spent most of my time here in the secret room with the dog trying to figure out stuff to do for their date and helping Katie look for more information. Carlos and I haven't fought for months and we just argued but it end up being playful.

Katie has taken us to this building called library and… Ugh! Why would someone create such a boring place, but whatever. I have read thousands of books well the first ones didn't count since Katie said they weren't real history books and they were called fairy-tales. Ugh, but they are more fun that this no pictures, tiny letters ones.

At least I have Katie helping me with them. She has read handful of books trying to figure out where and when did this war started. Since she asked our dad about the war, she has gotten more focus on the war saying that dad is keeping a big secret about it.

That's the thing about Katie, she can detect when someone lies or is keeping secrets. What secret will dad know about the war? Hmm. Well what ever it is I know Katie will figure it out eventually.

The day has finally come and everything was ready. Katie went to look for James and Logan and said she has a plan to get them to come here.

Carlos has left to his house and well it's kind of boring without him here. Oh God I can't believe I just thought that. GROSS!

I look at the picnic that we made and I noticed the little letter that we wrote. I chuckled as I remember that maybe that was the last day me and Carlos have actually fought each other. I took the letter and started reading it.

_Dear James and Logan,_

_We are sorry that your relationship came to an end because of our faults. We are not promising to become friends but at least you guys should get back together. We are still going to support your relationship. Please enjoy your favorite foods and have a (fourth) second date. Sorry about the first one._

_Kendall, Carlos and Katie._  
_Carlos, Katie and Kendall._  
_Kendall, Katie and Carlos._  
_Carlos, Katie and Kendall._  
_Katie and the two idiots that can't agree about how to write their names._

Hahaha. Katie always has the last word no matter what. I put the letter back as I heard the trees moved meaning Logan and James were close and I have to get away.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I smiled as I saw James and Logan arriving to the place of their dates. They seem surprise and soon they sat down and started to enjoy their (fourth) second date. Hahahaha. At least they are not in their emo stages anymore. When Logan is emo stage, he is creepy like some kind of Frankenstein monster thing. It's not pretty.

I was sitting on a tall tree branch. Watching them until…

"Hey! It's not nice to spy." Kendall whispered in my ear and I jumped.

"Asshole"

"Hahaha. Who knew the dog was such a scaredy cat?"

"Shut up!"

Kendall made his way toward the tree's trunk and sat there.

"You know, sitting that way will get you a hunch back." He told me.

I sighed and stood up making my way toward him.

"Then move so I can sit there."

"Hahaha. No way."

I pouted and Kendall sighted before he made space for me so I could sat next to him.

"You are lucky I cared for James' relationship if not you will be dead a long time ago."

"Hahaha. As if. I would have killed you before you could even blink."

"You know I can kill you right here and now; and no one would ever know." Kendall told me before his hand went around my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah right. You will be death before you get the chance, but I won't kill you. Logan would be a pain to live with, if James breaks up with him because I kill you." I responded as I laid my head in Kendall's shoulder.

"Ugh! James will be a nagging machine if I killed you, but don't worry I'll mop the floors with you on the battlefield."

"You are so annoying. Go get a girlfriend or something to annoy."

"I'm annoying? You are the annoying one. I feel sorry for the idiot that's going to end up with you."

"Oh please, I threat my future soul mate as my whole world. Not like you who's going to end up alone or with a moron to heard your complains about everything."

"Aaaaw aren't you a romantic werewolf? Your future girlfriend must be blind to find something like you attractive."

"Shut the hell up! You…Hahahaha! Stop that!" I said as he started to scratch behind my ear.

"You like that?" He teased as he continues to scratch behind my ear and my leg started to move. Fuck.

"Stop it!"

"But you like it!" He said as he nuzzles his face with mines. His face was kind of soft and it kind of tickle as he kept nuzzling with me. He's so gross!

I move my face to glare at him but our lips brushed together for a few seconds. Our eyes met as I could feel his lips barely touching mines and his hot breath on my lips before Logan and James' laughed caught our ears.

"They are enjoying their date" I told him.

"They better. We have been planning this for two months."

"I wonder what they are saying right now."

"Oh Logie. I miss you so much." Kendall said in a mocking way.

"Oh Jamie. You don't know how hard life without you was. I almost die." I said mocking Logan.

"Oh Logie. Kiss me your fool." Kendall said and we started laughing more when Logan and James kiss at that moment.

"Well we know they are enjoying their date."

"I hope they don't have too much fun."

"If they start having too much fun we should just cock block them."

"They will be so mad." Kendall told me.

"That's the fun of it."

"Hahaha. Let's do it."

Kendall and I spent the rest of time making fun of James and Logan's date. Every now and then his hand tightens around my shoulder pulling me closer to him and as I laid my head on his shoulder. We sat on top of the tree until something that James said caught our attention and we both jump from the tree landing a few feet from James and Logan.

* * *

**Kendall's POV  
**

Carlos is annoying but he's kind of fun to hang with but I'm not admitting to anything so you guys better don't said anything.

Anyways as me and Carlos were hanging out on the top of the tree, we heard something that caught our attention. It was merely reflexes but we both stood up and we jump from the tree.

"Hey guys!" James said as we landed a few feet away.

"Hi guys, thank you so much for the picnic. It was perfect." Logan said.

"James…you can't." I can't believe James would ask Logan something like that.

" Kendall, it's just a party and Carlos can come too."

"But don't you know it's dangerous to have them this close to other vampires?"

"I know but I also know that Katie must have used something to disguise her scent to enter the Werewolf's town. So we can use something like that for them. Logan can use my old tuxedo while Carlos can use your old one."

"Ugh. I don't want him using my clothes."

"Oh don't worry it's no picnic for me either." Carlos said with groan.

"Logan, you know this is a bad idea, right?" I asked Logan and he sighed.

"I know this is a bad idea but I really want to be part of James' life and not just a secret."

"Then how are you going to introduce yourself in the party?" Carlos asked and I nodded.

"Easy. There are vampires around the world. Logan can be introduce as someone from another country."

"I know this is going to be a bad idea." I sighed.

After that day James and Logan worked with Katie to make their plan come true. Even when Katie knew it was a bad idea she told us about a few secret passages we could take that will let us escape if something goes horribly wrong.

James and Logan made their own bags with their clothes and the needed items so they could used them if we have to escape and also if we have to continue with the original plan which is find the castle and more information about this war.

* * *

**One Week**

We were currently on my house; we snuck Carlos and Logan using the secret passage way that Katie found. I sighed as I waited for Carlos to get ready. James and Logan were already full dress and Katie and James were putting a few last touches on Logan so he may pass as a vampire.

Ugh! Why was Carlos taking so long? I got mad and made my way to my room where he was supposed to be changing. I opened the door and my eyes widen as I saw a little too much of him that I wanted to see.

Carlos has a towel on his shoulder as he was picking his underwear. His back was toward me giving me a completely look of his bare back side but when he felt the door opened he turned around revealing the front of his body completely naked. I gasped as my eyes widen and he tried to cover himself.

"Get out! I'm changing!" He yelled at me before I closed the door.

I felt my face heat up as the images started to play in my head. I made my way toward the living room and sat there hoping to forget everything that happened but when the door opened I just gasped.

Carlos came all dress in my old tuxedo. I have to admit he looks good. Okay… what was that? I can't think he looks good. I have to find him repulsive.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I can't believe Kendall saw me naked. Of all people, I'm so fucking embarrassed. He saw everything, doesn't privacy exist anymore. Ugh! Okay just concentrate and let's go to this party so I can go home one and for all.

I opened the door and made my way toward the living room and of all people Kendall was there.

"Umm…umm…" Kendall said as he saw me enter the room.

"Umm…hey where's Logan?"

"Umm…umm…"

"You okay?" I asked him.

"What? Of course, why wouldn't I be? "

"Well you acting weird?"

"Well you are waiting my tux and…"

Great! I feel an argument coming on.

"I'll give it back as soon as this is over."

"No!" Kendall said to quick for me to react.

"What?"

"I mean you can keep it."

"Why? Because it will stink like wet dog?"

"Umm no. I hate to admitted but you look nice."

"What? Am I getting prank?"

"No."

"Well… Um… thanks." I said as I blushed at his comment before I saw he's face turn red before Katie and the guys came in.

"Come Carlos. It's your turn to look like a vampire." Katie said.

After Katie and James used perfume on me to cover my werewolf's smelled, we made our way toward the party.

"I thought the party was going to be in your house since you guys are the children of the king?" I asked them.

"We never like the whole castle thing so we decided to get a normal house to live in." James told me.

"The house is connected to castle was so ever so we can go in and out but since this a party we have to used the main door." Katie finished.

I nodded at the respond before I grow nervous when I saw the castle. There were guards at the doors and while someone check the invitation.

I saw James giving an explanation before he and Logan entered. Soon after them Katie followed.

When it was my turn I grew nervous.

"Name?" The guys asked and I got tongue tied.

"Kendall Knight." Kendall said from behind me.

"He's with you?"

"Yes. He's my…date…friend!"

I blushed as Kendall's word left his mouth. The guy nodded and told us to enjoy the party.

We met with Katie, James and Logan as they waited for us.

"Be careful you two. Stay closed to James and Kendall." Katie told me and Logan before she made her way to talk to some people.

I made my way toward the food as my stomach growl but Kendall stopped me.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat."

"Didn't you hear Katie? She wants us to stay closed."

"Aaaw I didn't know you cared so much about me, blood sucker."

"I don't! Go eat all you want see if I care." Kendall said giving me a huff and living me alone.

I made my way toward the food before someone stopped me.

"Hello."

"Umm hi." I said as I continued picking some snacks.

"Can you tell me why someone as beautiful as you is alone in a party?"

I blushed at his comment and I look at him. He was tall with a muscle build. He has black hair and his eyes are a beautiful blue color.

"Hi I'm Beau." He said.

"I'm Carlos. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mines. Tell me Carlos, are you alone in a big party like this?"

"Um… no…I'm with my friends and my brother, Logan."

"Well they won't mind if I asked you to dance with me, would they?"

"Of course not." I told him and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

We dance for awhile as he swirled me around. The song was fast beat so our movements were faster and crazier. As the song ended with started laughing.

"Hahaha. I have to admit Carlos that was the most fun I ever had in a party."

"Same here."

He took my hand and raised it toward his lips. I blushed as I knew he was going to kissed it but before he could we were interrupted.

"Carlos there you are." Kendall said and I groaned. What does he want now?

"Hello Kendall, it has been a long time." Beau told him and he just gave him a glare before his eyes look at me.

"Carlos, come on. I want to show you something."

"I'm busy Kendall."

"Hmm so you know each other?"

"Yeah" We both said.

"I'm sorry to keep him away from you but I couldn't help it. Carlos is such a beautiful person." Beau said before he tried to raise my hand to give it a little kiss. I blushed but Kendall stopped him ones again and I was growing annoy.

"Yeah Carlos is such a beautiful person."

"It's there a problem Kendall?" Beau asked.

"Um…no of course not…"

"Oh well you don't mind if I dance again with him." Beau said pulling me to the dance floor before Kendall stopped us again.

I was growing annoy and I was going to said something but Kendall beat me to it.

"There's a problem Beau. Carlos is my boyfriend and I would love to spend time with him."

My eyes widen the same time Beau did.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Beau apologized, "you are one lucky man Kendall. Someone like Carlos deserves the best. I hope you threat him well."

"Oh yeah I will." Kendall said pulling me close to him and putting a hand around me.

"I hope I can see you later Carlos. Maybe I steal you for a few more dances." Beau said with a wink.

I blushed at this but I could hear Kendall growing annoy by it and before I knew it Kendall started kissing my cheek. I turned scarlet red as Kendall continued kissing my cheeks and forehead until Beau left.

Ones I saw Beau left and I pushed Kendall away from me.

"What the fuck? Why did you do that?"

"I don't want you talking to him."

"What? He's nice!"

"No he isn't! He is just using you."

"No he isn't using me! He cares for me and like he said I should be respected and treated well. Something you never have done since we met!"

"Fine! Go with him. I don't care anymore. I don't give a fuck about you or anyone!" Kendall said storming away from me.

I stood there half of my body screaming to go after him, while my other half just wanted to go after Beau.

I sighed and I started to look for Beau. It took me longer than I expected to find him but I saw him talking to some guards. I smiled to myself as I made my way toward him.

"There are two werewolves here." I heard him said and I stopped on my tracks.

"Are you positive Beau?" One of the Guards said.

"Yes. Their names are Carlos and Logan." Beau said and my heart broke as I started to run away from him. Kendall was right! I should have listened to him and Katie. I should it have stay close to James and Kendall.

I ran away from the party and through the halls trying to find Logan and James to warn them but my eyes watered as I felt like an idiot. I have been used again. I'm only a weapon, a toy that can be used by everyone.

I started to sub even more and I couldn't continue running as I realize I ruined everything. I messed up big time. I stop in one of the hall as I heard a door open and someone came out of it. Was it a guard? Was he here to kill me? I close my eyes as I waited for the worse but it never came. In fact I was tied in a comforting hug. I didn't open my eyes but somehow I knew who it was.

I felt his hand holding me tighter and I felt him trying to calm me down.

"Stop it!" I told him.

"Tell me what happened."

"You were right okay! Tell me I told you so. Make fun of me. Do it!"

" I won't." I heard him said.

"Stop it! We are not friends! Stop acting like we are. We are enemies! You should kill me now!"

"Carlos…"

"Kill me now Kendall!"

"I'm not going to! So tell me what happened!"

"Beau figured out I'm a werewolf and he told the guards about me and Logan."

"Carlos. Shhh It's okay."

"No! It's not! I'm an idiot!"

"You are not an idiot!"

"Yes! I am. I'm an idiot and a stupid toy that everyone can use and make fun off."

"You are not any of those things."

"Kendall, stop acting like we are friends. Why don't you go with Beau and help him kill me?" I told him between subs.

"Because I don't want to kill you!"

"But we are not…"

"Shut up!" Kendall said before he cut me off as he leans forward and presses his mouth against mine. My lips parted under his when his tongue insistently fought for entry, and quickly took the opening to find my own to spar with. His tongue began to tenderly explore the interior of my mouth, caressing the insides of my cheeks gently. My sobs were calm down in seconds and his hands when around my hips bringing us closer together. I gasped as I felt something hard being press against my own growing erection. I felt my head started to spin as Kendall's tongue explored every inch of my mouth. It was something amazing but a few moments later we part, reluctantly, gasping for air.

I looked at him with a shock look and as he realized what he did.

"Um…sorry but you didn't shut up." He told me and I chuckled.

"We should go find Logan and James."

"Don't worry! Knowing those two they will be okay. Come on we have to get you out of here." Kendall said grabbing my hand and taking me toward a hallway. Mid way there, we heard the guards talking about checking every room.

I could literally hear Kendall growing nervous even when he didn't show it. He opened one room that was a bedroom. Wasn't he listening? They told us they were going to check every room.

* * *

**Kendall's POV  
**

Carlos and I enter a bedroom and I could see in his face that he was panicking.

"Take your shirt off." I told him.

"What?"

"Take it off now!" I said as I started to take my own off. I saw his eyes widen as I took my tux off and my shirt off leaving me shirtless.

"What? See something you like?" I asked him and he groaned before he took his tux off.

"Now what?" He asked me.

"Get in the bed."

"What the…"

"Trust me!"

Carlos sighed and got on the bed after he was shirtless. I heard the footsteps of the guards getting close and I jumped on the bed with Carlos. He gasped when I got on top of him and our shirtless body touched.

"What are you doing?" he asked me when I cover our body with the blanket.

"I need you to moan."

"What?"

"If the guards hear voices of people doing it, they will leave the room closes."

"Then why do we have to be shirtless?"

"Just in case they get curious. So start moaning."

"No."

I sighed and bucked my hips with his. "Moan!" I demanded.

"No" he said and I bucked my hips even harder this time. I could hear a moan came from him but he bite his lips holding in.

I sighed and I attacked his neck, sucking on it. He tried to push me off of him but I held his hand tight as I suck on his neck. After a few seconds his hands went from pushing me off of him into holding me tight against him and I smirked as I continued sucking his neck.

* * *

**Carlos' POV  
**

I saw Kendall's eyes fall shut as he began to suck on my neck gently. I couldn't help but toss my head back at the pressure, the incredible feeling that only intensified with time. I moan softly, giving into the feeling as his lips press down on me. He was getting what he wanted. I tried to push him away but ones his lips touch my neck I couldn't hold it anymore. My eyes clench shut and my body tense. I started moaning and bucking my hips up and he pressed his against mine harder.

We heard the guards at the door and Kendall started to put more pressure and before I knew it my moans started to become louder. The door knob jiggle before Kendall broke his contact on my skin and he started to moan himself.

"Fuck! You are hot! I'm going to fuck you so hard right now." Kendall said and we heard the guard continued on their way.

Kendall sighed in relief.

"What now?" I asked him and he smirked.

I looked at him confuse and he smiled before he gave me kiss on the love mark he made. I felt my face heat up as he smiled down on me.

"Come on we have to get our stuff from our room and get out of town."

We grab our tux and shirts from the floor and made our way toward Kendall's room. He closed the door before he opened a secret passage way. He grabbed my hand as he took me down many halls before he stopped in one. As he pushed the wall opening in what I recognized was the bedroom where I was changing.

He threw me some of the new clothes and we started to change as I threw the tux and shirt at the floor and then I took my pants off leaving me in my underwear. I felt him holding me before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Beau said I should treat you with respect." Kendall said with a wink and he held me close to his body as I could feel his body heat on my back and something hard pressing against my lower back.

I turned in his hands and gave him a peck on the lips which ended being a little more deep as he started to rub himself on me and I couldn't stop doing the same.

"I hate you." I told him with smile.

"I hate you too" He smiled back.

We finished putting our clothes before we noticed that Logan's and James' bag were gone.

"Seems James and Logan took an early start."

I nodded.

Kendall wrote a letter to Katie and putted somewhere she could only find it. After that he grab my hand and sighed.

"Ready to take on the world?"

"Ready!" I nodded and he smiled before he gave me another passionate kiss as our tongues swirled around as he caressed my cheeks.

* * *

**Wooh! My longest chapter ever!**

**I wrote and rewrote this chapter 3 times.**

**Now I have 3 version of it**

**The first version has James and Logan break up after the constant fighting of Kendall and Carlos. This version kind of ruined the story since in a previous chapter James said he prefer to leave and be with Logan than to stay and not see him again so their relationship shouldn't shave been affected. **

**The second version has Carlos and Kendall becoming a couple to fast and kind of skip everything important. This version couldn't work since it will caused for some of the antagonists to not appear like Beau.**

**And the final version shown a little more about the friendship of Carlos and Kendall. Technically the chapter was supposed to end when they are on the tree. But I a wanted to continue it a little more and introduce Beau.**

**While this version show Kendall and Carlos have shared a few kisses and few other things, they are not a couple since they still are holding on to the whole werewolf should hate vampires and vice versa. So their relationship will become official in a few later chapters. (They are more kind of close friends) After I introduce Jo, Camille, Lucy and another antagonist. Furthermore this version will helped connect a few of the chapters and one of the most important Kenlos chapter in the story called "A Thousand Years".**

**So leave a comment and tell me what you think of the chapter and if you have any subjection just tell me and I would love to add them.**

**Also thanks for the reviews,follows and favorites.**

**They mean a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Party or A Trap?

**Chapter 5: A Party or A Trap?**

_James here, in the last chapter you guys saw a few things that happened with Kendall and Carlos but they skipped a few things so let's get ready to see what happened._

* * *

"What the fuck did you just said?!" Kendall screamed at Carlos.

"What do you think I said your idiot?" Carlos yelled back.

"Guys! Please stop fighting!" Logan yelled at both of them but their yelling mute his.

"I never like you! You are an annoying, evil centric asshole!" Carlos yelled.

Kendall stood up from where he was sitting and dashed toward him. Carlos stood up and tried to punch him but Kendall tackled him against as tree.

I yelled at them to stop but they didn't cared. They broke several trees before Carlos grabbed Kendall and slammed him against a handful of trees. Kendall stood up and dashed toward Carlos, like it was nothing. They started throwing punches some of them colliding with each other's attack or getting block.

They looked at each other with a death glare while Kendall said: "I'm going to kill you here and now".

"You are just all bark and no bite" Carlos mocked him before … he licked Kendall's nose?

He licked his nose? Umm Why? Don't you feel like you are missing something? I stood there looking at them before Carlos smiled and slammed him against the ground. What a cheater. Who does that?

"Pay back is a bitch, isn't it?" Carlos said.

Pay back? So Carlos was getting his revenge from something that Kendall did before…Never mind about cheaters…

"Guess I win this round." Carlos said before he started walking towards us.

Kendall stood up and tried to tackle Carlos. But before he could do any damage I stop him. As I block Kendall, Carlos sense Kendall's attack and try to counter him but he was block by Logan.

"Kendall! Stop fighting please!" I yelled at him.

"Carlos, what the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you two get along?" Logan yelled.

Logan said a "bad word". Oooh He is such a bad boy.

We stood there quietly before Kendall spoke "James I'm sorry…"

"No, you are not sorry; if you were you wouldn't have started this fight"

"Would you let me finish? I'm sorry I ruined your date but I'm done."

"What do you mean done?"

"I'm done with this whole vampire werewolf thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm done with this whole stupid thing. I'm out of here."

"Kendall, don't go. Don't let the hatred from our ancestors do this. We can change the future. Please listen." Logan said while stopping Kendall in the process.

"Sorry Logan but that just fairytale talk. I know you must be an awesome person if James has fallen for you but there's too much bad blood between us. I'm sorry. I know you have great hope for a united future but I just can't. I can't handle be near him. I'm sorry."

"Kendall" I called him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your boyfriend and…friend" he told him before he made his way home.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"Kendall" Carlos said but it seems that Kendall didn't heard him. Carlos looked away and turned around making his way in direction toward our house.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked Carlos.

"Home" he responded back.

"Carlos" James called him.

"Sorry James but your brother is right. There's too much bad blood between us. I promise to keep your secret but this will be our final meeting. Good bye James" Carlos said before he dashed away.

I sat down on the floor in defeat. Why can they just get along? I looked at James and he was rubbing his eyes as tear just started to fall. Today has been a disaster. Our first date was just full of fight and yelling.

"Logan" James called me. I stood up and made my way toward him.

"Yes James?"

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior"

"And I'm sorry for mines too."

"I guess thing didn't come out as we plan."

"Yeah… I thought our brother will at least try to get along but they didn't even try." I said as tears started forming in my eyes.

James held me close as I started crying. I should it have expected this, Vampires and Werewolves are enemies. Kendall was right this is just fairytale talk.

"Logan is okay. We can…" James started but I stop him.

"No. It's not okay. Kendall was right. This is just fairytale talk."

"Logan, don't said that. Kendall is wrong."

"James, how can we be together if our brothers can get along? Imagine what will happen if the rest of the family finds out, we will be reveal in no time."

"Carlos and Kendall said they will keep our secret."

"Yeah they did but they also find out about it by following us. What happen if they weren't the only one?"

"Logan…"

"I don't want to lose you James"

"I don't want to lose you either"

We let our emotions come out as we cried for what seem to be hours. I knew what it meant but I didn't want it to happen. I held into James tighter as I whisper in his ear "I love you". James pulled back before kissing me with a passion I never imagine. He was putting all his emotions on the line as our lips move in perfect synch.

I could feel the love behind every second our lips stay together and I could feel the need for air was growing but I just pushed that away as the kiss got deeper and more passionate (if that was possible). Our tongues swirled around with every moan that escapes our lips. It was something nice until we broke apart.  
James looked at me with teary eyes as I imagined I may look the same as him.

"James"

"Logan I love you so much."

"I love you so much James. This is killing me"

"Then let not do this, Logan. We are going to changed everyone point of view even if we have to beat the crap out of them."

"Hahaha. Starting with Kendall and Carlos?"

"Ha. Ones Katie knows what happened. Ooh he will be in so much trouble."

"James. This is not good bye. I'll research all I can. I promise we will be together forever."

James smiled. "I'll make my own research and we will be together even if we have to escape. Between the both of us we will stop this war. I promise."

I smiled at him before we kissed one last time. This kiss was soft and sweet.

After we finish kissing, the harder part came out and it was saying good bye. We held each other for awhile letting our emotions hit.

"We don't have to said good bye, let just said I'll see you later K?"

"I'll see you later James and I love you. "

"I love you too."

We waved goodbye before we both made our way back to our houses.

As I reach home, I was greeted by Carlos but I just ignored him.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Are you fucking serious asking me what's wrong?" I snapped at Carlos. Making him jump back and held his hands in the air.

"Logan, what happen?" Carlos asked but I ignored him for the rest of the day. I have more important things to do. I have to start my research.

* * *

**James' POV  
**

"What? I always cared?" Kendall said.

"NO YOU DON'T! If you did, you would just stop fighting and arguing with Carlos. If you did cared for me, you will have try to become his friends but it seems that you prefer to have enemies with the person I love than to tried to become friends with them."

"James, I'm…"

"I'm tired of your apologies Kendall. I'm done with you."

"James…"

"I'm done with you Kendall! Next time you decided to spy on someone, spy on your friends and not my personal life. I tire of you getting on my way. Just leave me alone!" I yelled at Kendall making him flinch. I left the living room and made my way to my room, I could hear Kendall saying an apology but I just slammed the door in his face.

**Two Months Later.**

It has been two months since Logan and I seen each other. I haven't seen Kendall since we have that "fight" two months ago. Well I have spent most of my time in my room, the gym and this building full of books called library. Katie has been helping me with them. She has read handful of books trying to figure out where and when did this war started. She asked our dad about the war but he just shushed her away. Since then she have gotten more focus on the war saying that dad is keeping a big secret about it.

That's the thing about Katie, she can detect when someone lies or is keeping secrets. What secret will dad know about the war? Hmm I know Katie will figure it out eventually.

I think I need a break from reading. I stood up and made my way to the living room before the front door opened with Katie rushing in.

"James! Kendall is in trouble!"

"What?"

"He's in the forest. We were hunting and got ambushed by werewolves. He made me escape and told me to look for you"

"Oh God! Stay here and called for backup. I'm on my way to help Kendall" I told her before I exit the house and made my way to the forest.

Fuck! Why now? As I try to get a sense of Kendall but I couldn't find one. God, where is he? I continue rushing toward the most inner part of the forest and I found it. I found Kendall's sense. I kept rushing toward him until I crash into someone.

As we rolled around the floor, I recognize the sense. As we stopped I look at the person I have crashed into and I was right.

"Logan?"

"James, what are you doing here?"

"I looking for Kendall, Katie told me he got ambushed. What about you?"

"A little girl told me that Carlos got ambushed."

"Wait. What?"

"Yeah. Wait do you smell that?"

I took a few breaths before realizing what he meant. Carlos and Kendall, they are together? Are they fighting? Not this again.

"Come on! We have to stop them." I told Logan before we made our way. As we reached where the sense was stronger, it was to find a table set up with candles and multiple plates. All cover up.

"What is this?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Wait that little girl how was she?"

"Umm she was a little shorter than Carlos. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Why?"

"I think that was my little sister"

"Impossible! How did she enter a werewolf's village without being attack?"

"Yeah that's Katie right there. Not sure how she does it but she does it."

As I inspected the table and I found a letter.

"What is that?" Logan asked me.

"A letter from Katie, Carlos and Kendall."

"What does it said?" Logan asked me.

_Dear James and Logan,_

We are sorry that your relationship came to an end because of our faults. We are not promising to become friends but at least you guys should get back together. We are still going to support your relationship. Please enjoy your favorite foods and have an amazing date. Sorry about the first few dates.

_Kendall, Carlos and Katie.  
Carlos, Katie and Kendall.  
Kendall, Katie and Carlos.  
Carlos, Katie and Kendall.__  
Katie and the two idiots that can't agree about how to write their names._

"Well you will join me on a date?" I asked Logan.

"It will be my pleasure"

"Maybe they are not friends but this is a big step for them" Logan told me with a smile.

"Yeah, at least they are trying." I smiled back.

Thanks guys. This mean a lot where ever you guys are.

* * *

**Logan's POV****  
**

As James and I enjoy our date, he surprised me by asking me to go to a party with him and after been away from him for 2 months I couldn't said no. Kendall and Carlos appear a few seconds later and argued with James about it but eventually they gave in and we agreed to go to the party.

A few days later, I finally was able to officially meet Katie and with her help she made me and Carlos look like vampires. As I waited outside with James, I smiled when I saw Carlos and Kendall deep in conversation. Even if they won't admitted they have grown attach to each other. Kendall seems to be kind of protective of Carlos. Carlos in the other hand seems to be more joyful when Kendall is around.

I fell James pull my face for a kiss and I smiled at him.

"Oh gross. Get a room you too." Kendall said.

"My virgin eyes!" Carlos said covering his eyes as Kendall laughed with him.

Yeah. They became friends but now they are teaming up against us.

"Let's give them a show." James said bringing his lips on top of mines but before they could even touch Kendall pushed us apart.

"Hey look the carriage is here!" Kendall said like he didn't disturb anything.

As I fell James bringing me back to his arms, Carlos pushed us apart the same way Kendall did.

"Awesome! Come on Katie let's go!"

James smiled at me before he try one more time but Katie pushed us apart as he answer Carlos.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

You have to be kidding me! I sighed this guys are all crazy.

We made our way to the carriage and the horses started to act scared and jumpy. The carriage owner tried to calm the horses and James volunteer himself to help.

I saw how James' eyes were glowing for a few seconds before the horses stood calm and obedient.

The carriage owner was impressed and gave his apologies ones again.

"Hey can we all fit in there?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah? Why you want me to carry you?" Kendall mocked.

Carlos just pushed Kendall away before he smiled. They sure have become friends. They don't argued that much.

Katie enter first sitting in a window seat, Kendall taking the seat next to her and Carlos taking the window seat next to Kendall. I took the window seat across from Katie and James took the sit next to me.

As the carriage started to move, I started to wonder about something.

"Hey James."

"Yeah Logan?"

"What did you do to the horses to make them calm?"

"I kind of mind controlled them well is more like hypnotizing. To keep them calm since animals can sense vampires and werewolf."

"And the carriage owner...he is human isn't he?"

"Yup. We have a lot of humans leaving in the town."

"Ugh. Gross you guys are eating them." Carlos said.

"Hahaha. No. We are just socializing with them. We don't eat them, silly." Katie said.

"Yes we do!" Kendall said with an evil grin. "The way they scream when they see the fangs and the way they taste..."

Carlos' eyes widen in shock but Kendall started laughing and apologizing to Carlos, who pushed Kendall away. Kendall smiled and putted his hand around Carlos, bringing him closer while he used his other hand to poke his cheek.

As we started to get closer to the castle and we started to grew nervous. Kendall and Carlos already told us were to find the bag with our clothes in them just in case something may happen. So we were ready for anything. I sighed before James brought me closer to him as he noticed I was shaking with nerves. James smiled at me and I smiled back before I put my focus on Carlos. I could see how nervous he was and... wait were Carlos and Kendall holding hands? Like finger intertwined and all. I must be seeing things.

The carriage came to a stop before I could realize it and James opened the door making his way outside. I followed close behind him. We made our way to the entrance with Kendall, Carlos and Katie following close behind us.

At the front door, James introduce me as his date and we were let in. I wanted to wait for the others but James continue walking. As I followed him, I could only stare in amaze as I saw the beautiful room the party was been held in. A beautiful cream color room with sky blue ceiling. Shining from above a chandelier that gave the impression of the morning sky.

Katie and the guys caught up to us and soon Katie told us to be close to James or Kendall just in case. I smiled when Carlos wanted to go eat something and Kendall groan in annoyance but soon followed him.

* * *

**James' POV  
**

I introduce Logan to a few people and soon I could see how much fun Logan was having. Some of them were impress and couldn't stop talking to him. I smiled at him and I made an excuse for us to have a little time together. Logan looked at me confuse but I just smiled at him as I bought him to the dance floor but before we could even start we were interrupted.

"Hello James"

I could only groan at the voice in annoyance.

"Hello Beau. It has been a long time." I told him.

"It has. And you are?" He said smiling at Logan at he took a sip of wine.

"I'm Logan. Nice to meet you."

"Logan. Hmmm. Interesting."

My eyes widen as I realize he knew something. The way he was looking at Logan. Did...did Carlos got discover? Wasn't Kendall with him? What happened?

I could see Logan noticed too but he stood cool as he started to converse with Beau and try to get him to spill.

"So Beau, you and James know each other?"

"Of course, we have a little history between us."

"So you guys are friends?"

"You could said that." Beau said as he look at me.

"So Beau. Where's your date? You always have one for this kind of things."

"Hahaha. Oh James. No, not this time . I didn't get a date but I saw someone intriguing a few minutes ago. But I have to asked you James. Where have you been? The battlefield feels lonely without you or your brother. You know we have to teach those dogs that we are the supreme race."

Very clever. He wants me to react to his statement and I could see Logan knew as well. He was testing us to see if Logan was a werewolf.

"Hahaha. Beau, Beau, Beau aren't you a caring person? But with me and Kendall gone from the battlefield wouldn't you be the star of the show."

Beau smiled. "Of course but no one can't compared to you two and I'll become the best warrior if I defeat you and Kendall. Maybe your little friend could join us too."

"I'm in! It will be fun to beat the crap of those mutts." Logan said and Beau frowned as Logan's answer came out more Vampire that he expected.

"Isn't that an interesting answer coming from..." Beau started but Katie interrupted.

"James. There you are I have been looking every where for you." Katie said before she gave her focus to Logan.

"Hi I'm Katie and you are?"

Logan looked at her confuse but soon understood and introduce himself.

"I'm Logan. A pleasure to meet you."

"Same. James may I have a word with you. You don't mind, right Beau?"

Our eyes widen as Beau has disappear and Katie gasp.

"Guys! We have to get you out of here now!"

"Beau knows, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"I heard him talking with some of the guards and I knew he was testing you guys. I saw a few Guards going after Carlos, but I know Kendall must have found him since Kendall was in one of the room of the hallway."

"We have to leave." I said but Logan stood still.

"What about Carlos?" Logan said.

"I know Kendall has him. Please go. We can't lose you guys now. Go get your stuff and leave I'll find a way to message you guys." Katie said.

"What about you?"

"Beau saw that I didn't know you. I'll be fine. Now go." Katie told us before I gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

We made our way around some hallways. My heart speeding up. My mind going back to my brother and Kendall. Are they okay? I hope so please.

As we heard the announcement about werewolves crashing the party. We could heard the chaos starting as we stop in front of an old book case. James knock on the book case 3 times before it opened and we made our way down some escalators and a few hallways. We stop in dead end until James push the wall and a door opened.

We undress as fast as we could do and we put some new clothes before we grab our bags and made our way outside. Kendall's and Carlos' bags were still there meaning they are still in the castle. Please be okay. My mind when into flashback mode as I remember seeing Kendall and Carlos holding hands n the carriage. I smiled with hope that they are okay and that they are watching each other's backs.

As we started running, James turn around an punch someone which make them flew a few meters away before we started to dash. We could here a few people running behind us. James gasped when he fell water falling on us and knew that they were throwing holy water.

"James!"

"Keep running!"

I could see how James try to evade every sphere of holy water but soon found it even more difficult and his speed started to slow down. I gasped when I saw James already got hit by Holy Water and he was getting paralyzed. I wolf up and grab James I saw how his body was growing numb. I ran as fast as I could but my eyes widen when I saw werewolf waiting for us and then I heard the alarm.

"Crap!"

Meaning we have trouble from both ends.

I made a left turn as I speed up and started to run as much as I can but I soon found out that there was a canyon in front us. I saw that there was river or a tiny ocean at the bottom of the canyon. I could heard the crash between werewolves and vampires behind us but yet they were coming after us.

My heart started to speed up before I told James to hold on tight.

"Logan what are you thinking? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

SPLASH!

I try to keep us a float but carrying James and the fast current was a little difficult. I held into a rock while James was getting his body back. He smiled at me before he gave me a kiss.

"I can't believe you jump."

"Well I recommend to hold on tight." I told him before my hand slip from the rock and we came crashing through the waves.

My eyes widen when I saw the water speeding up more and more and James realized as well.

"Please tell me that's not a waterfall."

"Hold on!"

"I love you Logan!"

"I love you James!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH" we screamed as we saw the long drop that it was but soon we realized that we weren't falling and we could hear giggling.

"Aaaaw. Aren't they cute?" Kendall said and Carlos laughed.

Our faces turned super red as we noticed that we were holding each other to extreme.

"Just hold on and we will pull you guys up."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Kendall."

"HahahahaHa" Kendall and Carlos laughed. Jerks...

After Kendall and Carlos got us to safety, James and I just started to relax after the whole experience we just had.

"What happened? Beau knew about Logan." James asked and Carlos gulped.

"Beau is an asshole. He figured out things."

I could see Carlos looking down as he started to speak: "Beau tricked me and that..."

"He's an asshole and it doesn't matter. Now we just have to focus on the future." Kendall said, pulling closer Carlos to him as Carlos laid his head in Kendall's shoulder.

"Kendall is right. Now we have to focus on the future. Let's go make a bright one."

James smiled before he stood up with difficulty because of the side effect of the holy water.

"This will not be the last time we'll see of Beau." James said.

"Knowing that asshole, he will be the one commanding the army to kill us." Kendall said.

I stood up as I told them: "And don't forget me and Carlos are wanted as well. The werewolves will be behind us as well."

Carlos sighed and stood up. "I'll fight and killed that asshole called Beau."

Kendall stood up and smiled at Carlos. "I'll help you. I won't let anyone hurt my friends and my puppy."

Carlos pouted but smiled back at Kendall.

"Now we have to be ready for the unexpected and we have to fight as a team. You guys ready for the next quest?" Kendall said as he put his hand in the center.

"I'm ready!" Carlos said excited as he put his hand on top of Kendall's.

I smiled at them before I said I was ready and placed my hand on top of Carlos'.

James smiled and said he was ready as well. Placing his hand on top of mines.

"Let's get this party started."


	6. Chapter 6: No Idea, I'm Crazy For U

**Chapter 6: No Idea I'm Crazy For U.**

**Katie's POV.**

Today has been a really bad day. Things have turn from bad to worst. Security has been searching everywhere in the castle and in the house. While I couldn't do much to hide any evidence that show Carlos and Logan were in the house, I was able to find a letter that Kendall wrote. After that I was summoned to the castle were Father waited for me.

"The celebration has been a disaster. Two wolves has sneaked in and worst of all it seems your brothers has been involve with it."

"Father…"

"Katie, you know what the results from betraying the village are."

"Father, there's no evidence that James and Kendall were involve in this."

"I think the differ." Beau said while he entered the room.

"Oh Beau, glad you are here. Do you have enough evidence to prove that Kendall and James were involved?"

"Yes, your Majesty, I have asked many people in the party and they claimed to said that James was with the werewolf named Logan."

"Father, there's many people in the party called Logan. How do we know which one was?"

"Easy. The one that James never left his side."

"He was a werewolf?" I said in shock.

"It seems like your brothers kept you in the dark, sweetie. Beau what about Kendall?"

"While Kendall was more difficult to figure out. Guards claimed to have heard moans coming from a lock room in one of the corridor. "

"Anyone could have used a room for their personal "things"."

"Princess Katie, the guards claimed that the two people in the room were two males with one of them having Kendall's voice. Note they also said to have seen the other werewolf, Carlos, go to the corridor a few minutes later after Kendall, while everyone else was enjoying the party."

"Father you don't believe…"

"Of all people, Kendall involve with a werewolf. Beau! I want you to bring my two boys back. Create an army if you have too. I want them back here and as for the werewolves, I want them dead."

"Yes sir!" Beau said as he left with a smile on his face.

"Katie!" My Father said and I jumped in fear. "I want you here with me. Bring your stuff to the castle since your brothers has dishonor themselves; you are in line for the throne. I don't want something like this to repeat itself."

"Yes Father."

* * *

**Two days later…**

"I'm going to kill you!" Carlos said as he grabs my neck.

"Come on guys, not in a public place." James said and we laughed.

We have arrived to a town after two days of traveling. Like always I have to room with the dog since James and Logan wanted to have some "alone" time. I smiled as I remembered the first time we have to room together in a tent.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"I'm not rooming with him." Carlos said "Neither am I!"

_"Come on guys!" James and Logan begged for the 100 time that day before we sighed and said yes._

_At the tent, things were a little funny. Carlos divided the tent into two sides, one for me and one for him._

_"You cannot pass to my side. Do you understand?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

_"Idiot."_

_"Moron."_

_"I cannot believe I'm rooming with you."_

_"Ugh. I can't stand you!"_

_"Same here!"_

_5 seconds later…_

_"Aaah Kendall!" He moaned as I started to suck at his neck._

_"Hmmm!" I moaned as he buckles his hips up rubbing our erection together._

_"Fuck!" I said as I started to kiss his chest slowly. I could feel him breathing heavy under me, as I finally reach his underwear and I gave it a lick before I was brought back up. I smiled as he kisses me and our lips moved in synch as my tongue made it way to Carlos' mouth caressing the inside of his cheek._

_I pulled back, making a pop sound, as we stare at each other for awhile before we resumed kissing. I smiled at him as we switch positions and he lay on top of me. He rested his head on my chest giving kisses to were he could reach before my hands slip through the waist band of his underwear. I grab his "cheeks" and I could see him smiling in a way that fell like I could burst in flames at any second. That smile makes me want him. I pulled his face up before I kissed him. I can't stop. I hate myself. The more time I spend with him the more I realize that I have fallen for him. I'm in love with…Carlos._

* * *

As I finish having my flashback, I noticed James and Logan went to get some breakfast as me and Carlos watch their sit. I smiled as I saw how distracted he was, so innocent.

"Hey," I whispered in his ear, "You like me."

I could see how his eyes widen in shock.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, but don't worry I have that effect on many people."

"Listen!" Carlos said in half anger voice. "Are you listening?"

I nodded.

"I don't like you! Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good, what did I said?"

"You don't like me..."

"Great"

"But you are totally in love with me."

"What?! No I'm not!"

"Are you sure?" I said as I gave him a peck on the lips and I saw how he bitted his lips to hold the smile.

"Yeah… I'm sure!" He said trying to sound confident.

"Oh well." I rolled my eyes before my hand made its way to Carlos's pants and he gasped.

"How do you explain this?" I said as I gestured to his noticeable erection.

" 'He' doesn't know what he wants!" Carlos said as he covered himself.

I laughed as his silly comment before I gave him a peck on the lips, who he returned with eagerness.

As James and Logan came back with plates full of food, a girl asked me a question and before I could answer I was being drag to a dancer floor. I could see Carlos staring in shock in the background as the girl made me dance with her. As the dance ended, I made my way back to my sit with the girl following close behind. As I sat, she smiled at everyone before she gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to call her.

"Oooh Kendall has a girlfriend." James said sounding more childish than ever.

"No I don't!"

"Come on bro. This girl seems to like a lot. You should get a girlfriend. It has been a long time since your last time."

"I don't want one."

"You are being an idiot. Carlos!" James said and ones Carlos' name was mentioned he jumped

"Ugh yeah? What is it?" Carlos said sounding nervous.

"Do you agree that Kendall deserves a girlfriend?" James asked and my eyes widen. I was literally praying/begging for Carlos to say no. To tell me, how he really feels, to tell me if he has feeling for me. I wanted to know if he really felt the same way I do.

But that "No" never came and my heart broke. Carlos said: "Yeah. Kendall, you deserve a girlfriend and she seems crazy for you so you should give her a chance."

At this Logan's eyes when wide, he couldn't speak as he was to in shock with Carlos' answer. The way Logan reacted made me know he was expecting something else.

"Are you sure?" I asked everyone but noticeably I was just looking at Carlos.

James and Carlos just nodded and I just sighed and made my way outside.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I close my eyes as I saw Kendall standing up and walking away. I also could see how the blonde girl went after him and I sighed. Why? Why does this have to happen to me? I look at James and Logan, James was distracted eating while Logan just looked at me with a disappointing look. Before I could asked him, he asked to come outside with him for a moment.

"Carlos, why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why didn't you said no?"

"Didn't said no to what exactly?"

"Why didn't you said no to Kendall getting a girlfriend?"

"Well you see… I don't know okay!"

"Look I know you to have become close so I just want to know why didn't you said no? You know if Kendall gets a girlfriend, he has to stay behind."

" So beat it"

"No 'beat it', Carlos, are you sure you want to…"

"Logan! He deserves happiness! Logan, he deserves happiness. James said it. He hasn't had a girlfriend for a long time and this girl seems to like him."

"Carlos…"

"I going for a walk around town, if you don't mind, K?"

"Be careful, okay?"

I nodded to Logan as I started walking. As I look around the town I saw a festival happening. I smiled as I ran to it. Festivals bring happiness and I needed happiness right now. I saw many games, toys, candy and I couldn't help myself win something.

I won a little wolf toy. I smiled at it. He was kind of special from the other wolfs toys. This one was brown/tan with chocolate-color eyes while the others were gray, black or white with blue eyes. As I continue walking a few guys and girls asked me to dance with them but I just said no. As I continue walking another guy kept asking me and the excuse I came up with and the one that broke my heart was "…I have a boyfriend…"

After that I just sat in a bench as my heart fell heavy. The only thing I could picture myself now was in Kendall's arms. As he holds me tight and we…kiss.

I felt a tear fall as I realize I should have told him. I should have told him… another tear felt. I should have told him that… I'm… in… love… with him. I clear my face from any tear and in that moment I saw him. He was here, Kendall was here! I couldn't stop smiling as I ran toward him but soon after I stop in my tracks as I saw the blonde girl holding one of his arms, while her friend with brown hair held the other and the last one with curly hair just walked in front of them smiling and laughing. All of them were smiling and laughing and having a good time. I guess he really doesn't like me, like I thought. Maybe moving on is the best thing right now. I sighed and made my way away from the Festival.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

After I left the restaurant, Britney or was it Ashley, well whatever, invited me to go to this festival with her friends, Rosy and McKayla? Ugh whatever. Anyways I try to enjoy the day as much as I can but I couldn't. I have a few laughed here and there with blonde girl but I guess my heart wasn't into it. I sighed as my heart became heavy again. I think I kept my hope up, hoping for Carlos to like me the way I'm falling for him but I guess there wasn't anything there to begin with. Maybe our stolen moments meant nothing to him. Maybe I put too much focus on our kisses, that maybe I have forgotten that they may not mean anything to him.

The what's her names try to get me to dance a few times but I refused even when they sang this weird sounding song that made every guy there their fan and literally beg to dance with them. I sighed and told them I was leaving to o back to the hotel. The blonde girl said that maybe she will see me tomorrow before she reached for a kiss. I push her away." I can't…I'm sorry" I told her before I ran. I let the tears fall as I knew why I couldn't kiss someone else. I hate myself! My life became all about the dog. The more I try to push him away, the more difficult it became to not see him. To not feel him. To not hold him. My body didn't belong to me anymore,… neither did my heart…they belong to him. The man who stole it…Carlos…

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

As I was walking, with my stuffed wolf at hand, I crash with someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking."

"Is okay." She said as he started to pick up her bag and saw my stuffed animal.

"Here I think this is yours." She said handing me my little wolf while a blush spread around my face.

"Umm it's my sis…"

"Hahaha. You don't have to lie. It's kind of cute and it looks like you."

"It does?"

"Yeah. It has the same chocolate eyes as you. It will make a great present for someone who is missing you."

I look at the stuffed animal before I look at the girl in front of me. It felt like she knew me and that's when I remember I haven't introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Carlos."

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"Same." I said as I look at the stuffed animal ones again.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"It just that you said this wolf looks like me and there's this guy…"

"Said no more. Come on let's make it a present for him."

Lucy said as she grabbed my hand and took me through the streets until we ended in front of a store.

"My friend Camille runs this store. So don't worry, she will give you a discount if you don't have money. So come on."

"Hey Camille, are you here?"

"Yeah! I'll be there in just a second."

I started to look around the store until I saw a brown haired girl walking with Lucy towards me.

"Hi I'm Camille."

"Hi, I'm Carlos. Nice to meet you."

"So I heard that you want to give that little stuffed wolf to someone."

"Yeah! Since me and my friends are leaving soon and one of them is staying behind…"

"You sound like you don't want to say good bye to him." Lucy said and I nodded.

"But honey don't said good bye. Why don't you stay with him?"

"It just complicated."

"Okay. Well Camille and I will help you make him a great present. Let's get started."

After few hours, the girls finished helping me with the present. We placed the small wolf inside a box filled with many stuffed Kendall like. Camille gave me a letter so I could write something and after a few minutes I wrote on it. Camille insisted that it was free but I ended up paying for it because they did a job well done. I said my goodbye to the girls and made my way back to the hotel.

At the hotel, I hid the present away somewhere I knew Kendall would find it. As I finish hiding it, there was a knock in the door and I knew it meant we were leaving.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I arrive at the hotel to find James and Logan waiting outside.

"Hey what's up?"

"We are just here to say good bye." James said with a heart broken smile.

"You guys are leaving?"

"Yup, lots of ground to cover." Logan said and James nodded.

"Where's Carlos?"

"He took an early start? You know him always wanting to arrive first."

"So he's not going to said good bye?"

"I guess not… I'm sorry Kendall" Logan said and I nodded.

"Watch over him, okay? He's a troublemaker."

"Yeah we will."

"Hey Logan, wait a sec."

"Hmm is it?"

"You know Carlos the best and I was wondering how do you know if he's in love? Just curious"

"How do I know? Well he's always smiling around that person, and blushing that's for sure."

"What about kissing? If someone kissed him but he doesn't have feeling for that person will Carlos return the kiss?"

"That's a hell to the no. A kiss means everything to Carlos, if he kisses someone; it means that he like him or her. Carlos never let's anyone kissing him if he doesn't have feeling for that person, in other words, it has to be his partner."

At those words, my eyes widen in shock. Carlos always has kissed me back. No matter what the situation. Does this means… he likes…

"Hey Logan, we have to go."

"I'll see you Kendall, please take cared and keep a watch for you know who…"

"Voldemort?"

At that Logan started laughing before he gave me a hug and soon James gave me one. It was a teary goodbye but soon they waved goodbye before dashing away and eventually disappearing from my view.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

I was running as fast I can't without looking back but the further I ran the most difficult it felt to breath and soon I fell the tears starting to fall. I could see the town in the distance, no; the only thing I could see was the place where I left my true love behind.

My heart fell heavy and soon I fell to the ground. Letting all my emotions come out before anyone could see me. I cry and cry for hours. Eventually I ran out of tears but I could feel my heart still crying for him.

Soon I could see the sunset and eventually Logan and James arrive. I asked what took them so long and they told me someone, me, forgot to erase their tracks just in case someone followed.

Maybe that someone could have been Kendall but I knew that could not be possible.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

As Logan and James disappear, I felt to the ground. I let my tears fall as I felt my heart has been ripped off my body, stab multiple times, before been set on fire… in a volcano… in the hottest sun… before the sun explodes…

Logan just said Carlos' love me…

He always did… As I remember our time in the battlefield… when we first met… I kiss him on the nose…and I could feel it… we were going to kiss… before I slam him to the ground of course.

I stood up what fell like minutes but were actually hours, I made my way to my room before I was stop…

"Hey Kendall,"

"Umm hi…" What was her name again? Susie, Rosemarie, Selena, Miley, Georgia, Sam? Ugh who cares?

"I was thinking on going on a triple date with me and the other Jennifers."

"Sorry but I can't."

"How about tomorrow?"

"I can't… ever"

"Okay what? Are you dumping me? Because no one dumps me."

"Consider yourself dump because my heart belongs to another." I told her before I made my way to my room.

As I open the door, it felt empty without seeing Carlos in my bed, or rubbing himself on the floor, or trying to mark his territory, or using my shoes as chew toys, or humping my… why do I miss him again? I chuckled as I realize I fell in love with him.

I started to packed everything as fast as I can; I found a box with my name on it. I sat on the bed opening it slowly; I saw a stuffed dog or brown wolf. I blush when I registered that Carlos' sense was on it. I held in my arms like it was a baby as I let a few tears fall. As I look back at the box, I could see some of my favorite candies but the more important thing was a letter.

I placed the stuffed wolf next to me as I pick the letter and I opened it. I could see a few wet spots but I still was able to read it and my heart fell.

_Dear Kendall,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't said good bye. It was too much for me. I know by the time you read this, James, Logan and I would be long gone but I really want to say that I cared for you and that I want you to be happy. James said that you spending time with the blond Jennifer would be good for you and I really want to see you happy. If she makes you happy, then I'm happy. I won this stuffed animal at the Festival and a new friend of mines named Lucy said I look like the wolf. So I wanted you to have it as reminder of me. I know, you must be thinking who wants a reminder of an annoying dog; well the wolf is all yours and you can do whatever you want with it. And if you kept reading at this point I just want to tell you something important before you throw this letter away. Sometimes I can't keep my hands away from you, every kiss with share has been unforgettable, most of my time I just want to cuddle with you and that… well what I'm trying to say is… The true is I'm in love with you._

My eyes widen as I just read the last few sentences over and over again. I stood up and pick up all my stuff. I got my bag, letter secure in my pocket and stuffed animal at hand. As I opened the door a mail man was about to knock. He looked surprise before he asked me if I knew someone by the name Schmidt. My eyes widen when I got the message it was a letter for Katie, she was using our code names. I grab the letter from the mail man before I made my way to the lobby.

I saw the manager looking at me confused before I broke the spell James put on him.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"So are we going to stay in this hotel?" Logan asked._

_"Yup!" James responded._

_"Do we have enough money to pay for it?"_

_"Oh my dear Logie, we don't need money. Watch." James said before the manager's eyes glow for a few second and gave James two keys._

_"See."_

_"So we are stealing a room?" Carlos asked._

_"Nope, we are just borrowing it." I said._

_"Good used of the word borrow."_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

As I turn again in my sleeping bag, I sighed. I couldn't sleep and my head feels like spinning. I stood up and opened the tent to go outside. I look at the sky full of stars, before I close my eyes. I started to walk around the camping area and soon I have to go pee.

After I was finish, I try to go back to sleep but soon found it difficult as I could only imagine Kendall waiting for me. I let myself fall to the floor as my heart screamed for Kendall. I couldn't do this anymore. I wanted to run; I wanted to run to where my Kendall is…

I wanted him back in my arms telling everything will be okay. I wanted him kissing me my forehead. I wanted to hear his voice telling me…

"Carlos, you're okay?" As he placed me in his arms and hugged me.

I want him to hold me.

"Everything is going to be okay, Love."

How much I want to feel his lips in mines.

"I'm so sorry, my love." How much I wanted him to said this to me and with every word I receive a kiss.

"Carlos, I love you." As those words left his mouth, I woke up. I groaned as I left a tear fall. How much I wanted it to be real. It seems I have felt asleep but the sun hasn't come out yet. Maybe just maybe I could have the same dream again.

I turn in the sleeping bag as I try to rest my head on the pillow. The pillow was soft and it smells amazing. I couldn't stop nuzzling with it. As I opened one eye, my heart started pounding. The pillow has chest, and a belly button and an erection?

As my eyes when wide, I was pulled to a mind blowing kiss. I felt like a fish without water I saw I saw two beautiful green eyes.

"Kendall…"

"Hey Love" Kendall said and kissed me one more time.

"Kendall what are you doing here?"

"I was missing you too much." He said with a kissed on the forehead before I grab his face and kiss him.

He gasped under my lips and I took that opportunity for more. My tongue twisted and turned with his and slowly I found his sweet spots. He hands started to hold me tighter and our erections fell like they will break through the underwear at any second just to be together.

It was too much and I wanted more but I want him to explain a few things.

"Kendall, what about your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one." He said as he placed another kiss on my lips.

"Dude, tell me what happened."

"Like I said I don't have one."

"But"

"You have to understand that I don't want one. My heart belongs to another."

"But James said you were happy and…"

"It calls making you jealous but I guess it didn't work like I planned."

"You were trying to make me jealous."

"Kind of… but then I figured out you may not like me like I thought and that…"

He was cut off as I kiss him.

"Please don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise." He said as he grabbed my face and kissed me with such passion that made my body quake.

"Kendall…When did you start having feeling for me?"

"I think it was when we first met. When I kissed on your nose like this." He said before he gave a kiss on the nose and I could only is smile.

"What about you?" Kendall asked I smiled.

"I think it was the same but I was super sure that I was in love with you when we kissed in the secret room. Remember?"

* * *

**Flashback**

_This month has been horrible. First my brother hates me and now people are treating me like I'm garbage. I close my eyes as I rested my head on the table._

_"Hey you okay?" I heard Kendall said as he enter._

_I just groaned in respond before I felt him sit next to me._

_"What's wrong?" Kendall asked me but for the first time, it felt like we were friends._

_"Don't worry about it?"_

_"Tell me."_

_I sighed as started to list the things. "Well first Logan and James hate us. Second, people are treating like I'm garbage since don't want to mate with anyone right now and they said I'm useless since I could beat you. I have become a laughing stock."_

_"Well you know what you're going to do?" He asked and I said no._

_"Just live your life 24/7 and don't worry what other people said."_

_I smiled. "Thanks"_

_"Any time buddy. Now let's get this started and make our brothers love us again."_

_"Hahaha, let's do it." As I reach for the basket on the table my hand touched Kendall's. At that moment, we look at each other for a few seconds before we pulled our hands away"_

_"Um... sorry." He said before I said sorry myself._

_As I try to reach something from a cross the table, Kendall handed it to me and for the second time our hands touched. I blush spread across his face as I felt my heat up. I could feel my breathing becoming heavy as I look at him and slowly I felt myself lean up and he started to lean down and our faces got closer before our lips touch. _

_My lips part under his when his tongue slowly asked for entry. Kendall quickly took the opening and found my tongue to spar with. It felt good as his tongue begins tenderly exploring the interior of my mouth, caressing the insides of my cheeks gently but after a few moments we part, reluctantly, gasping for breath. Just a simple kiss. I look at him slowly and he looked at me, I slowly smile and he returned before we kiss wants again. My heart was pounding so hard before we heard a door opened and pushed away. After a few seconds Katie appear and we just smiled at each other before she said: "I have plan on hos to get Logan and James."_

* * *

"Yeah I remember our first stolen moment." Kendall said with a smile before he gave me a peak on the lips.

"I have a question. What about Jennifer? Did you two do it?"

"Hell no! You are the only body that I'm want touch."

"Kendall!" I moaned as he started to suck on my neck.

"But you and Jen…"

"Carlos, get it to your head." He said as he made like he would strangle me and I laughed. "I would so strangle your right now if you were wearing a shirt and LISTEN I don't like her, I don't want to fuck her, I just want to be with you!"

"So you can't kill me if I don't have shirt on?"

"Don't you start!" Kendall told me and we laughed.

"Kendall I…"

"I Love You, Carlos." As that phrase his lips, we switched position as he lay on top of me. "Please give me 5 minutes, please." He begged.

"I'm yours, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and started to kiss my neck and sucking on it as I felt his hand slip through my waist band and I felt the magic of him stroking me and I couldn't beg for more. He smiled at me before he made his way down kissing me slowly. He stopped at both my nipples before he gave the few kisses and few licks before he played with them. As he finished with them he made his way down stopping on my belly button. He gave it a few kisses and licks before he smiled like he found a prize at the end of the rainbow.

Shyness took over as I my underwear being pulled off. Letting me in all my glory, I try to cover myself but Kendall stopped me before he asked.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

"Does he know what he wants?" I asked and Carlos chuckled before he said yes.

I smiled as I gave his erection a lick from the sac to the head and Carlos threw his head back with moaned escaping his lips. I gave another lick to the shaft and Carlos started to beg. I gave a few strokes and Carlos went all crazy. I love it. I gave one last lick at the exposed head before I started to suck on it. I continue to lick a trail down his shaft. I started to increase the pressure and his moans started to become unstoppable.

"A-aaah Kendall" He moaned. "I'm close!"

I smiled at him before clamp down on his taking everything I could and suck it with enough pressure and before I knew he released in my mouth. I could he could feel continue to moan as I started to suck and erase all trace of his release and soon I pulled off letting his erection hit his stomach. Such a beautiful sight to see.

I smiled at him as I lick my lips and before I knew it was on the ground as my underwear was been remove. I gasped as shyness took over but I could cover myself Carlos has already started. With a devilish smile, he gave a lick on the shaft, a kiss on the sack and another on the head.

At that moment his eyes fall shut as he begins sucking on me gently. I can't help but toss my head back at the pressure, the incredible feeling. I moan softly, giving into the feeling as his lips clamp down on me.

"A-aaah, fuck, Carlos" I moaned.

The way he was playing with it. It was too much. I can't hold it in any longer, but as I open my mouth to alert him, no sound came out. He moves back, letting me slip almost completely out of his mouth before pulling me back in roughly—and that's when I lose it. My eyes clench shut and my body tenses as I felt my released filling his mouth. For a moment, I'm completely breathless, looking down and finding him erasing every trace of my released.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He slowly climbed on top of me as met him with a kiss. I held him tight against my body as our naked bodies rubbed against each other.

"Please." Carlos begged and I just smiled.

I slowly caress his face with my hand as my thumb run around his lips.

"You don't know how much I want to do it but no here okay. I want to make you feel special."

"You always are going to make me feel special Kendall."

I saw him smiled as he rested his head in my chest kissing everywhere he could reach before his eyes when wide.

"Kendall, the laws…"

"Heaven and Earth would find cause to tremble if they try to take you away from me."

"You would battle Heaven, Earth and everything in between, for me?"

"I do anything for you."

I could see a tear forming in his eye as I kissed it away.

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you, Carlos.

* * *

**I love this chapter. It develops the relationship nicely.  
Also this the first time we see The Jennifers (Note: Kendall couldn't remember their names since he was to focus on Carlos.)  
Lucy and Camille.  
Ps. All 5 of them are mystical creatures. The Jennifers are sirens.  
Lucy and Camille... I revealed them later on.  
Also we have the Katie's POV which is a bonus.**

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are amazing.


End file.
